A Twist of Fate
by Catsitta
Summary: Gift for karupin sama: It was a twist of fate that no one expected, especially not the three men thrown from their world into its future. Watch as Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal learn the truth about themselves and their destiny.
1. Welcome to the Warzone

**((As always, I'm looking for a beta. So if you would like to help or know someone who can, PM me!))**

**A/N: **This is a gift for karupin sama, my 250th reviewer of 'Fourth Time's the Charm'. Initially, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but much like 'Cause and Effect', my mind went a little wild. And like 'The Battle of Nibelheim' this will likely come in five parts except this one will only be around 15,000 to 20,000 words long respectively.

So, I hope she and my other readers enjoy the first installment of this story. It was her wonderful prompt that caught my attention. It certainly is a new twist to the time travel world.

**Rating (chapter): **T

**Warning(s): **This story will/potentially include violence, blood, abuse, adult situations and m/m relationships. I will not repeat this General warning statement.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Nor shall I ever. Really. This is for fun.

**Words: **3,400

**Summary:** Gift for karupin sama: It was a twist of fate that no one expected, especially not the three men thrown from their world into its future. Watch as Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal learn the truth about themselves and their destiny.

**A twist of fate**

**By Catsitta**

**Part One: **Welcome to the warzone

A twist of fate. An accident. An occurrence that no man could have predicted. It had many names but in the end, there was no understanding exactly how it happened or why. The day had begun like any other—unpredictable— but such is the nature of war.

Gunfire ripped through the pre-dawn air of Wutai, startling the sleeping SOLDIERs from their bunks. Of all the idiotic moved to make, attacking one of the permanent encampments mere miles away from the main base? The Wutaians must not have known whom slept among the supposed cannon fodder. Well, such was their mistake.

Three young Firsts, their bodies enhanced beyond that of any other SOLDIER alive, plunged into the erupting battle like a lightning strike. The trio moved together in a fluid sequence that only familiarly grew and gained. All three armed with their chosen weapons, the three SOLDIERs cut through the enemy force with ease.

Genesis Rhapsodos, the auburn-haired elder of the trio at twenty-three and by far the most impulsive, spun and jumped like a dancer, Rapier flashing with every strike. Intermixed with his swordplay was the distinctive flash of mastered materia—specifically, Fire. A wild grin worked its way onto the young man's face, looking almost playful on his boyish features. Dressed in distinctive red trench coat, the 'Crimson Magician' should have been an easy target, but his lithe body allowed for speeds that defied the laws of human logic.

Beside him fought Angeal Hewley. The dark-haired man was broad and bulky, the typical 'SOLDIER' type. His movements were quick, precise and powerful—sending ripples of energy crashing through the Wutaian forces that upturned the very ground beneath their feet. Calm, reserved and focused on his task, the man never faltered as he struck down his enemies with either the standard-issue broadsword he held in one hand or his fists. Very few wished to be in his path of destruction.

Then there was the silver General that led the charge. The usually near-silent tactical genius barked commands to the troops as he wove his way through an all-too-familiar dance. His very presence was enough to shake the resolve of the attacking force. Men cowered in his presence. He was, after all, the Demon of Wutai. In his hand he held the legendary Masamune, a blade that reached nearly seven-feet in length, its history one of bloodshed and turmoil. Only by the warrior it has chosen may Masamune be called, and she chose Sephiroth, the youngest of trio at twenty-one.

Together, the three friends were unstoppable. Gunfire soon ceased and what remained of the opposing army had long since fled the scene. Standing amongst the corpses of both allies and foes, blood pooled at their feet and splattered across their faces, the trio came together and stood side-by-side. Their men, whose lives might have been lost in great number should the three SOLDIERs been posted elsewhere, let out a cry of victory.

Sephiroth was the only one who did not smile. Rumor has it that he never does.

But what marked this day as different than any other…what changed their fate and that of the Planet itself… was the whisper at the back of the silver General's mind. It was an unfamiliar voice, soft and distinctly feminine. She told him that he was destined for great and terrible things that would, in the end, destroy him and those he considered friends. The voice offered him a chance to change everything. To save the world and everything he held dear.

Weary of battle and the pointless war that spanned for nearly a decade, Sephiroth accepted her offer. Never one to believe in what cannot be proven by logic and science, the silver General did not think that anything would happen by entertaining a mere fantasy inside his head. Fatigue likely led to his hearing voices…no need to fight against it when sleep would cure all ills.

That was why it was such a shock when he took two steps forwards into the crowd, his friends at his heels, and everything went dark.

000X000

Sephiroth opened his eyes with a groan. Every inch of his body hurt as if he had been trampled by herd of overweight chocobos. Sitting up, the silver-haired warrior came to realize that he had actually been laying on the ground…the next thing he realized was the fact that someone was holding a sword at his throat. Had he passed out after the battle? Had his men actually abandoned him and allowed for his capture?

No. The man that stood over him was definitely not of Wutaian descent. His skin was pale, possessing the soft glow of a forming tan; his eyes were a startling shade of blue rimmed with mako's taint; and his hair was a disarray of blond spikes that resembled the backside of a chocobo. Add in the bordering feminine contours to his face and a pouty mouth, the blond was gorgeous. That is, if one liked big eyes and an angelic face that portrayed an innocent nature.

"Shit, Seph, who the hell are these people!" It was Genesis. The silver-haired warrior glanced over to his side to see the auburn warrior with both hands raised in a submissive gesture, his hazel eyes glinting an off-shade of blue. Sephiroth followed Genesis' gaze to find his eyes locked upon the barrel of gun pointed at his face. The General allowed his eyes to trail up the fearsome weapon to its welder and found himself bewildered by what he saw. The gunman was a Wutainese man, except, his skin was unnaturally pale and rather than brown-eyes his were a violent shade of ruby. What bothered Sephiroth the most, however, was the golden claw molded to the man's free arm. This particular character definitely would be dangerous even unarmed.

"I do not know…" Sephiroth murmured, willing for the auburn man to remain calm. If they presented themselves as unthreatening, these strangers might lower their weapons. Then, a heavy boot came to rest on his chest, forcing him to lay flat on his back, and the blond lowered his face so that their eyes were barely inches apart.

"You do not know who were are? Who I am?" Those blue eyes were hard and cold, telling of a life full of grief and battle. Whoever he was, the blond was a veteran of war. Which made sense seeing as, for almost the past decade, the two most powerful nations on the Planet were at each other's throats. "Honestly, do you take us for fools, _Sephiroth_?" The blade against his throat began to cut skin when the blond spat out the silver warrior name with disgust. "After all you have done to us…you act ignorant of your crimes. Tell me, do you at least remember Aerith, the young woman you callously murdered…inside a church no less? What about when burned down Nibelheim in the middle of the night because Mother told you so? Tell me, Sephiroth, do you remember now?"

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about," Sephiroth growled,"I've never seen you a day before in my life…Never even heard of Nibelheim…and why would I kill a woman? They have no place in war."

"Cloud…I don't think he's lying." Another voice, but this time Sephiroth could not move to see who it was. But 'Cloud' looked to the side, lessening the pressure against his chest enough for the silver General to catch his breath.

"He's manipulating us again. That's what he does, Zack." Cloud snapped, his brows furrowing with frustration.

"Then why are Angeal and Genesis here?" Zack asked, his voiced strained with emotion.

"I don't know. It's a mind game, obviously enough, but it is new."

"I can't kill him again, Cloud. I refuse."

"I am not asking you to, but remember, whoever that is, it is not Angeal."

"But he looks like him…I told you, I've already killed my mentor once, I refuse to do so again."

Sephiroth was certainly confused by this point by the two men's exchange. They knew their names yet certain things did not add up. For one, Angeal never had a student, in fact, the man was barely a First himself. Two, Angeal was very much alive and had never at any point died. Three, why was this Cloud person so adamant that Sephiroth remember events that had never occurred. Obviously these two were not quite sane…He could not make the same observation for the red-eyed man, but then again, he had yet to say a word.

Zack began to whine incoherently and that apparently annoyed the snappish blond, whom stood up, took his foot completely off Sephiroth's chest (though the point of the oversized sword he carried still remained poised at his throat) and began to bark with authority. "Lieutenant Zackary Fair, you will cease this inappropriate behavior at once! It is disgraceful to display such poor conduct before the enemy."

"Cloud…" Zack sounded hurt, but that quickly changed when he followed up the name with a trained response,"Yes General, sir. I understand."

General? The pretty blond was a General? And his whiny companion was his Lieutenant? Perhaps he merely struck his head on a rock when he passed out and this was all a strange dream…

"You three, stand but make no move for your weapons. If any of you so much as look at me the wrong way I will not hesitate to kill you." The sword moved away from Sephiroth's throat but the blond gave him a glare that was positively lethal. Cloud wanted nothing more than to kill him, no questions asked. So why was he letting him live? "I will humor my Lieutenant by proving that you three are not whom you appear to be. Until then, you are prisoners of Neo ShinRa."

Neo ShinRa? Again, none of this was making any sense.

"Thank you, Cloud." Zack said and Cloud merely grunted, his gaze remaining on Sephiroth.

Genesis was the first to his feet and in a dramatic display he began to wipe the dirt off his clothing and picking twigs from his hair. The gunman with the ruby eyes watched with apparent indifference, his rifle remaining raised and aimed to kill. The auburn man, when he finished his preening, flicked his gaze over the man and smirked. "They call me a show off because I wear a red coat. You, my friend, take the cake. Honestly, how do you go anywhere in those pointy-boots and leather get-up? The golden arm and cape scream, 'Please look at me!'"

"Genesis…" Sephiroth warned and the auburn SOLDIER merely sniffed in response. Taunting the man who pointed a gun at your head was not the best was to stay alive.

"I agree with Seph." Angeal added, though the silver General said nothing more aside from the First's name. They knew each other well enough to recognize the underlying meanings of every phrase and flux in tone.

"You three, shut it." Cloud snapped, flicking his sword purposefully. "I want to hear silence between here and our destination. Understand?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, loathing being ordered around by this…tiny General. Yet he held his tongue, his curiosity gaining the better of him. His instincts were clashing like a thunderstorm inside his head, half of him wanted to attack and the other half warned him that such would be a bad idea. Their captors were dangerous and aside from the Lieutenant, they seemed willing to kill one of the trio without qualm.

Apparently satisfied with the lack of reaction, the blond General stepped behind Sephiroth and gave him a solid shove forwards. "Move out!" He commanded and the silver-haired warrior found himself actually a small bit afraid. The force of Cloud's push had caused him to stumble. Him! The great and powerful SOLDIER whose strength surpassed that of any other in existence. Angeal and Genesis together barely posed a threat to him, but in that single motion, Cloud instilled himself in his mind as a significant danger. Catching himself, the silver General at least saved his dignity by not falling flat on his face.

He had to keep moving, though, because the blond pressed that ungodly sword between his shoulder blades as a reminder that he was a prisoner. And that still irked him. His fingers itched to draw Masamune and beat the blond into bloodied spot on the ground. Cloud, apparently sensing his thought, dug the sword a little deeper than need be and twisted. Pain lanced through his body as steel scraped against bone and tore through muscle. He could not control the small spasm in his shoulder that was his body's reaction to the abuse.

Gritting his teeth, Sephiroth turned to look at the blond. Yes. He would kill that son of a bitch when the opportunity showed itself…Cloud's face bore no trace of emotion—neither joy or malice at inflicting pain on his prisoner. If he was enjoying it, he did not let anyone know. When the blade scraped against his shoulder blade again, the silver General could not help but hiss with frustration.

"Pathetic…the fearsome Sephiroth can't handle a little pain?" It was not a taunt; in fact, he was not exactly sure what to consider it. "Of all the people to impersonate, you chose him. What are you, an idiot? No wonder you do not remember Nibelheim. An imposter wouldn't."

Imposter? No, he was not an imposter. He was Sephiroth, the one and only. People feared and revered him. No one spoke to him in such a manner without risking their lives. Yet here was a little blond playing General who decided he could. That was it. Cool façade be damned, he was not going to put up with this shit any longer! He was the epitome of perfection. The ultimate weapon. No man stood his equal and never would there be a man who could.

His temper got the better of him. Ever since he became General, never once had he lost his passive cool, his burning ice. He was above such petty emotion yet he felt it bubbling to the surface and consuming him. Without thinking of the consequences, Sephiroth leapt forwards, turned, and summoned Masamune.

Some would call it a twist of fate. Others, an accident. To everyone involved it was an occurrence no one could have predicted. But the moment he turned around, he realized that he had made a mistake that could cost him his life.

Cloud's eyes flared with mako shine, the lifeblood of the Planet burning in his veins like a beacon. The sword in his hand quickly split into two and the blond was on top of him in an instant. Sephiroth brought up Masamune to deflect the onslaught, only to have himself pushed backwards by the force of the impact. He sucked in a quick gasp of breath and dodged a strike aimed for his knees.

His heart pounded, his blood rushed, his focused narrowed until all that existed was he and his opponent. Sephiroth twisted his wrist so that he held the blade parallel with the ground before launching himself forwards at the smaller blond. Steel met with a clash of sparks and Cloud showed no sign of strain. He simply stared into the silver-haired man's eyes for a short moment before breaking free of the lock.

Cloud landed a short distance away, the cumbersome blade proving to be no obstacle for him. He bowed his head for a moment, before slamming the two blades together and locking them back into one. Then, he pushed himself into the air in an acrobatic maneuver that only First's ever could attempt. Once in the air, the blond seemed propelled by an unseen force down and forwards, his blade moving in a series of slashes that proved devastating to Sephiroth's normally impenetrable defense.

Bracing himself, the silver General took the onslaught, Masamune catching the brunt of the damage but the sheer power behind Cloud's blows were enough to numb Sephiroth's arm. Gaia! It was not possible. No one could best him in battle. No one ever made him have to put forth any effort! He was undefeatable.

At least, that was what he thought.

Again, filled with that foreign sensation known as fear, Sephiroth attempted to call forth on the natural energies inside of him. He normally avoided using the strange darkness that allowed him to attack without blade or materia but he was desperate! Unfortunately, in the seconds of hesitation that it took to call forth this energy, Cloud closed in yet again; landing a powerful Braver attack that disrupted his concentration and would no doubt leave a bruise.

Who knew the smaller man could throw that good of a punch? He would likely best Angeal in hand-to-hand had the scenario ever presented itself. But right now, Cloud was not fighting Angeal with his fists, but him with a sword. Deciding it was a lucky shot, Sephiroth pressed forwards, lashing out with Masamune with a deadly thrust.

Only, Cloud avoided the blade, sidestepping it and actually countering the attack in one fluid movement. When the edge of the sword slammed into his wrist, Sephiroth could not keep his hold on Masamune, no matter how hard he willed himself not to drop her. But at the sound a sickening crack, his whole hand went numb and she fell from his grasp.

Shocked, Sephiroth froze and he remained completely still as Cloud touched the tip of his sword against his throat yet again.

"I should kill you." Cloud deadpanned.

"You should…" Sephiroth replied slowly.

"But I find your attempts to fight me…amusing." The blond murmured, the smallest of smiles curling on his lips,"I think I'll let you live a little longer now that I know you pose no serious threat." Cloud glanced over at the four men standing to the side and Sephiroth allowed his gaze to join his.

Genesis and Angeal were white as ghosts as they lay on the ground, their weapons torn from their grasp and tossed out of arms' reach. Zack, whom looked a great deal like Angeal—except his build was leaner his eyes more aquamarine than cobalt, and there was a smile on his face that would so out of place that suited the man—stood on the bigger SOLDIER's back. Beside him, Genesis, looking disheveled, kept flicking his gaze from Sephiroth to the boot resting between his own shoulder blades.

It was then, oddly enough, that Sephiroth realized that their captors were wearing something resembling a uniform. All were dressed in black leather pants and sleeveless roll necks; aside from the gunman, they wore calf-high boots with three buckles. Cloud wore a slightly ornate set of metal pauldrons while Zack only one of his left shoulder and the gunman none. All three wore two wide belts with a matching symbol on the buckles, leather gloves, and a scarf of some color.

"Zack, Vincent…you may let the prisoners stand."

Genesis scrambled to his feet and would have rushed to Sephiroth's side had the gunman (apparently named Vincent) not placed his golden claw between them. The auburn man growled but Vincent looked unbothered.

Angeal was slower to his feet. Watching Sephiroth's defeat proved that fighting at this point was a fruitless endeavor.

"Come, we have a walk ahead of us."

Cloud lowered his sword and smirked at the silver-haired warrior smugly. Sephiroth gritted his teeth and resigned himself to be guided along like a sheep towards the sacrificial alter. There was no defying fate this time. His destiny lay in the hands of a blond General and his companions. He could not help but think back to the little whisper that had echoed at the back of his mind. She had offered him a chance to change his destiny…to save the world and his friends. Yet here he was at the mercy of another man.

A tiny part of his mind urged him to keep his sights set towards the future. Before him lay the unknown and a path he might never have before dared to walk. Sometimes, that little part of himself said, when you are standing at the edge of a sea of possibilities and unrealized dreams… you must make a choice.

To either stand back or take that leap of faith.

**A/N: ( Review please and keep reading! I thrive off feedback. Even an "I like" or "I dislike" is better than nothing. And before you ask, there are three set romantic pairings in this story and if you pay attention they should be easy enough to figure out. Hehe. How they get together and the trials they must face are a secret until this story unfolds further. So sshh, Don't ask. =3 )**


	2. The calm before the storm

**A/N: **

The next installment of the story. Do enjoy!

Oh, and next chapter of 'Fourth Time's the Charm' will be out soon. I'm halfway through. =3

**Rating (chapter): **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Nor shall I ever. Really. This is for fun.

**Words: **4,010

**Summary:** Gift for karupin sama: It was a twist of fate that no one expected, especially not the three men thrown from their world into its future. Watch as Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal learn the truth about themselves and their destiny.

**A twist of fate**

**By Catsitta**

**Part two: **The calm before the storm

Sephiroth was not exactly sure what to think of the sprawling city deemed Neo by its inhabitants. From what he knew of the geography of Wutai, this used to be the main base of ShinRa military force on the continent. Only, the compact fortress and adjoining barracks were expanded upon until the place was nigh unrecognizable. Though, from the walls built twenty-feet high to the strategic design of everything from the buildings the very streets, it was obvious that this was a city built for and by a military mind.

He did not have long to observe Neo since Cloud and his two companions were ushering the trio as quickly as possible towards the city's center. The few people he saw roaming the streets were clad in uniforms of various colors, some wore pauldrons and others did not, and all carried one kind of weapon or another. When Cloud passed by, the men (and the occasional woman, he noted) stopped whatever they were doing to salute, though when the blond waved them to be at ease, many watched Sephiroth with wide-eyes.

Only once did anyone actually stop the General and that was after they were inside the main building at the city's center—the old fortress walls were gone, but memories remained for the silver-haired swordsman. It was a young woman, slightly smaller than Cloud with waist-length, dark-brunette hair, velvety sable eyes, and voluptuous curves that many another would die for. She wore no leather or buckles, but the symbol threaded above her left breast in white proved she was part of the company. Though, upon closer inspection, Sephiroth could see specialized gloves and braces of the practiced martial artist, so perhaps she was a fighter simply not officially.

"Cloud!" The woman had hurried over as if she had believed the man dead and was thrilled to see him alive. And though she did not attempt to touch the blond, it was plain as day that the woman wanted to either embrace or strangle him. "What in Gaia's sweet name is going on? You did not answer your PHS; everyone was worried sick that Sephiroth had jumped you out there. Speaking of which, why the fuck is…who the hell? Cloud, explain yourself this instant or I'll kick your ass!"

Genesis giggled in the background, obviously amused by the sight of the tiny General being scolded by an even tinier woman. He was not alone in his mirth, for Zack had been unable to hide a snort of amusement from escaping. Sephiroth merely watched, trying not to display his curiosity or the extent of his trodden ego. Even after an hour of walking beneath the hot, midday sun, his mood was still sullen and his temperament slightly edgy.

"Tifa, be quiet, I've had a long day. And no, this is not the real Sephiroth, but he is the closest imitation by far I have ever seen. What gave him away was the fact that his friends look like his old Commanders before they went AWOL and ShinRa toppled from the President's paranoia and ineptitude." The corners of the blond's mouth quirked up some as he spoke despite his frank tone. There was affection in those mako-tained blue eyes though Sephiroth, being as inept with emotions as tree stump and quite aware of the fact, could not place whether the adoration was that of a friend, sister or lover. He presumed lover. After all, the female could be considered attractive; and as General, Cloud likely had the pick of the crop.

"So why is he all bloody?" Tifa asked, her scrutinizing gaze reminding him of the warzone he was plucked from before being tossed into the middle of another. Sephiroth could feel the blood of his fallen victims dried to his face and more than likely he would have to replace his unfortunate leather coat.

"That is one of the things we do not know, Teef." The nickname Cloud tossed the woman's way pretty much cinched it. Sephiroth was one hundred percent sure that these two were together. "We found them this way. Unconscious and spattered with blood. And from the look of it, it's human."

"Damn it! Who did you three kill?" Tifa asked suddenly, her eyes narrowed and her chest rising-and-falling with anger.

"Shhh, calm down, Tifa." The soft croon was unexpected,"We'll find the others, I promise."

Tifa shook with frustration—that much was clearly evident—before turning on her heel and storming off. As her shape disappeared amongst the thin crowd people, Cloud sighed and scratched his head. "Women…" Then, he looked back at his following party and motioned for them to follow. No one stopped them, but many did whisper among themselves, their faces pale with fear. It was almost enough to give Sephiroth's bruised ego a satisfying boost, but the silver General knew to be wary. They were no longer in a place where he was hailed the fearsome hero, but rather one where his name was feared and despised.

Again, how was this supposed to help him and his friends and prevent whatever dark deeds he was supposedly going to commit? Of course, the little voice did not respond…

So, he comforted himself by taking in his surroundings. He needed to know as much about this building as possible if he was to break out of here (since no one kept Sephiroth prisoner, that much he was for certain) . His keen eyes took in everything, from the electronic doors that required both a keycard and a pass code to the narrow windows that no one but the slightest of child would squeeze through to the very fact that everything was white. Gaia he hated the color white with a passion!

Sephiroth's skin crawled by the existence of such a pallid décor. White reminded him of the labs, of sterilized equipments and starched coats. Hojo's voice echoed inside his skull at every turn, his laughter a torment no man should ever have to endure. His heart began to race despite the calm he wanted to keep in the face of his enemy but…his enemy looked no more at ease than him. The silver warrior looked back at his companions once or twice, both times noticing that Cloud was unnaturally rigid, as if he were experiencing bad memories as well…

But, then again, a SOLDIER comparable to Sephiroth must have suffered at the hands of a scientist as well. Noting this, he found that Zack was a little more twitchy than usual and his smile was rather small, and Vincent continued to display no emotion whatsoever. Genesis and Angeal looked indifferent to their surroundings though wary of the men that held weapon's at their backs. They did not grow up in a laboratory like Sephiroth nor did they suffer to the same degree as the Cloud and Zack potentially had. He was unsure whether to be sympathetic or not about the fact that the little blond and his friends were likely science projects like himself.

"Here we are, your new residence until we figure out if you three are worth executing or not." Cloud announced a little too brightly, betraying that he actually found the idea pleasing. "Don't worry, you won't have to worry about being kept among the…ah, common population." Sephiroth did not like his tone in the least nor was he too happy about going into any sort of cell. But, they were on the first floor, which made little sense. Did they not have a separate, perhaps underground, facility where they stored prisoners?

Cloud nodded to his two companions whom led their charge to one of the five doors lining the hallway, which, dead ended about five feet past the last door. Everyone swiped a card, punched in a code and, for extra security, offered a thumbprint for recognition to a small scanner set beside the lock. Said door slid open with a hiss, revealing what was a…decent place to be kept. Heck, Sephiroth had been sleeping on the ground for the better part of the past decade; this would be a vacation comparatively!

The room was approximately ten feet wide and seven feet deep. There was a single bed which looked crafted into the wall itself (he assumed to prevent the occupant from moving it), a sink and a toilet. To his dismay there was no shower, but then again, he was in a jail cell not a hotel room. Though he really wished there was color somewhere. Even sink had been finished with a white enamel so that it gleamed brightly.

"Spacious." Sephiroth said aloud before adding silently, 'And bright.' The lights sent into the ceiling were lit made everything gleam.

"Quite," Cloud remarked dryly before following the silver swordsman inside and allowing the door to close behind them. "Now, I have a few questions to ask…Sephiroth."

"Such as…?" The silver warrior inquired with a disinterested shrug of his shoulders, pretending to find more entertainment out of inspecting the sink than speaking to the little General behind him.

"Who are you really?"

"Sephiroth." He replied,"The Silver General, Demon of Wutai…the original First Class SOLDIER."

"You forgot a few of his nicknames, imposter. The One-Winged Angel. Calamity's Child. Jenova's son. The Nightmare. Any of those ring a bell?"

The silver General paused, blinking,"Jenova? My mother's name…was Jenova. She died before I was born, however."

Cloud gave him an odd look,"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one years, or at least, that is what I have been told."

"Twenty-one…that means…no…" The blond's eyes widened and for once his smug air dropped and was replaced by something more similar to awe. Which, much like a candle flame, flickered out quickly as if brushed by a whisper of wind. His face contorted with frustration,"This is not possible. You cannot be the one she sent to help us."

"She…?" Sephiroth tilted his head.

"Aerith…"

"The girl you accused me of killing?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Even if I knew, do you honestly think I'd tell the likes of you?" Cloud snapped, his eyes blazing with mako shine. "Even if you are innocent of Jenova's crimes now, you are still not to be trusted. She can whisper in your ear, tell you lies that you will listen to, and you will become the monster he is now. Aerith may have sent you here to change the future or even the past, but there are some sins that can never be forgiven."

"So this is the future…I had suspected as much. Though I am curious about why my version here is so…despised. And how did someone as young as you become General?"

Cloud smiled eerily,"I told you. Jenova manipulated you, told you lies and promised you revenge on those who made you what you are. You wiped out entire cities. You murdered important people. You watched the world around you fall into chaos." He paused,"And, I am not as young as you think, Sephiroth. My twenty-second birthday comes in a month. Though, here, you are supposed to be, ah, thirty-two or so. As for how I came into my position, it's quite simple. I am the only one to ever best you in battle and when ShinRa fell, I was one of the only people Rufus could turn to. The allies I had behind me guaranteed that he held no power over me for even his loyal Turks needed what I could offer. So we made a deal. And here we are today. Neo. The foundation of the new era of ShinRa. "

Rufus ShinRa, the President's only legitimate son. The boy he remembered was a slightly thin creature with a wary look about him. His blue eyes were cold for someone so young, as if he had seen things no boy his age should have. But even so, he was a pretty child, taking strongly after his father from when the man was a charming, playboy that the women adored rather than the sluggish pig he became. Rufus had his high cheekbones and narrow mouth, as well as his white-blond hair. Though, it was difficult to ever get a clear view of the boy being as he was surrounded constantly by Turks. From what he had heard, the boy thought them more of his family than his father.

It would be interesting to see how the boy turned out.

"I am assuming that the President I knew has passed on?"

Cloud snorted,"You could say that. Having Masamune plunged through one's chest does create that scenario."

Sephiroth paled. The blond had said he had killed important people. Apparently, the President was one. Well, no loss there, but why had he done it? So many questions…Before he could ask, a little, red light began to flash an alarm blared. Cloud whipped around and hastily left the cell without another word. An icy feeling settled in his chest. They were off to fight Sephiroth, the version of him that allowed himself to be turned into a monster.

Quietly, he settled himself onto the cot that lay unused against the wall. He felt fatigued all of the sudden. This was…a lot to take in at once. Slowly he found that his eyes fluttering shut despite his wanting to keep them open.

000X000

_He knew he was dreaming but this place felt familiar…real. _

_ Sephiroth walked slowly through the ruined church, careful not to trip over cracks in the floor or upturned tile. Old pews remained but many were worn away or rotten beyond recognition. There was not podium…or alter at the front of the room, instead there was a wide swatch of exposed soil in which flowers were growing. The roof had a hole in it, allowing for meager rain and sunshine to pour over the delicate blossoms. Uncertain, he knelt by the garden, bowing his head in respect to those who had fallen in battle. That was what one was supposed to do in a church, yes? Pray and give one's condolences to the dead._

_ Then, the soil began to glitter as water rose from once dry earth. He rose to his feet and watched as tiles melted away, replaced by a pool of crystalline water. The flowers remained, only some were drowned by the pool's formation, and they looked brighter and healthier than ever. Sephiroth felt rather out of place here, as if he were intruding upon a sanctuary._

_ He began to step back but a voice made him pause._

_ "Hello Sephiroth. Welcome to my home."_

_ "Aerith." The silver General said, turning to face the girl…only, she was not a child as her voice led him to suspect. Standing behind him was a beautiful, young woman with wise emerald eyes. Her dark-auburn hair was braided down her back and decorated with a pale-pink ribbon. She wore a white dress and no shoes, but neither seemed out of the ordinary for some reason. The loose gown suited the woman and as she walked by, he remembered her story…she was dead. His other self had murdered her. Why would he do such a thing? _

_ "You are feeling lost; I understand. Out of place…out of time…separated from your only friends." Aerith came to stop by the pond and knelt by the water, her fingers dancing along the surface. "I can send you back, if that is what you like. You and your friends. But that would lead down darker paths. The future of the Planet would continue hurtling towards destruction…as will those who are trying to save it."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "You have met Cloud, Zack, Vincent and Tifa. They are but a handful of people fighting to save the Planet. Only, they cannot do it alone. Their companions are strong, and they fight valiantly, but in the end, their efforts will be for naught. Only you, Genesis and Angeal can change everything. It is with your help that Cloud can save his friends, the Planet and himself. He does not realize it yet, but he needs you desperately."_

_ "I would ask why, but I will assume that you cannot tell. So I will ask this: How is it possible that you sent myself and my friends to the future?"_

_ "Because, Sephiroth, here, your future is our past. Time may not shift forwards beyond what has already transpired, but the Planet remembers everything and in Her blood she preserves every memory, so if one knows how to find those memories, they can, in a sense, turn back time for someone…or bring them forwards."_

_ "You are not human…"_

_ "No. I am Cetra. Before my death I could hear the Planet speaking…I could hear Her every cry of joy or pain. In death, Her voice is clearer and my spirit can walk through the Lifestream…Her memories and lost secrets teaching me all the arts that my people once knew and practiced in their lives. I know now what it will take to save Gaia and those who walk upon Her surface. It is up to you, Sephiroth, to decide if you are willing to sacrifice one destiny for another. So, what will it be? Will you take a chance to become the hero and save everyone or do you wish to return home knowing what you do now. You could change things. You could alter your destiny. Or you will seal your fate forever and the darkness shall overcome the light."_

_ "I will stay, Aerith." He told her, though he was not sure why,"But there is little I can do while being kept a prisoner."_

_ Aerith smiled,"Do not worry. Cloud will not keep you locked away for long."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "That is another secret that I may not share."_

_ "Of course…" He considered asking why his other self killed her, but the subject felt too taboo. Even thinking of it sent a shudder up his spine. So he fell silent._

_ "Good bye, Sephiroth." The woman said after a while,"You must make up now. Things look dark now, but soon all will be made right."_

_ The church disappeared. _

Sephiroth opened his eyes.

000X000

After what felt like a few hours, the door of his cell slid open. Sephiroth had long since shed his ruined trench coat and the padded vest he worse beneath. He had even made some attempt to wash off the blood and clean his injuries with water from the sink but with his broken wrist, such proved difficult. Mako did a lot of things including accelerating the healing of bones. But even someone as enhanced as him would likely have around three days of down time before his wrist healed properly and he would not have to worry about fracturing it again.

It would have been better if he had something proper to wrap his injury with but he made do with a few strips of cloth from the bed sheet. There was blood on the gauzy white anyway so the sheet was ruined before he began to shred it for bandages and a makeshift washcloth.

He was finishing up the wrapping process when Cloud walked in, his hair damp and smelling of generic soap. A fresh bruise mottled one cheek and there was a bandage around his left arm, which told him that the alarm early had been a call to battle. It must have been one hell of a fight if the tiny, blond General who he could not touch was injured by it.

"I see you cleaned up…and ruined the bedspread in the process of…" Cloud seemed almost amused by this observation. "Though, it was really unnecessary. You may be a prisoner, but you are allowed basic sanitary care. Once a day, you will be escorted to the showers…I must have forgotten to mention that before I was called off to tend to business." The blond shifted his weight so it rested more heavily on one hip than the other.

"You seem…calmer now than when we first met." Sephiroth mentioned aloud.

"I've recovered from the shock of having my worst enemy and his friends pop out of the middle of nowhere, learning that he is actually him from the past and that Aerith brought to the future to help." Cloud replied soberly before smirking,"But don't get it in your head that I trust you as far as I could throw you. Aerith may believe that you change everything for the better but I have my doubts."

"Why do you worry? I am locked in a cell, injured no less, and my strength has yet to reach the point of your rival whom you have claimed to be the equal of. Should I do anything that you find objectionable, it would be quite easy for you to put me back in my place…General."

"You're mocking me…" Cloud said, shaking his head,"Zack claimed you had a sense of humor but I never believed him."

"How does your friend know me, here?"

"Simple, he was your second-in-command after you two buddies got sick, went AWOL and decided to cause trouble. You nearly killed him when you went insane because of Jenova."

"You mean, the Sephiroth from this time…the events you present to me are unfamiliar…and what did my mother do to make him lose his mind? What sickness could have possibly been so horrible that Genesis and Angeal left the company?"

"I cannot trust you with that information yet, Sephiroth." Cloud deadpanned—all traces of humor gone.

"Understood…"

The blond sighed and ran his fingers through those blond spikes of his, which, despite being wet, still stuck up at odd angles, suggesting that they were a natural misfortune. "C'mon, put your coat on and follow me. Otherwise my friends will suspect I came here to vent my frustration and ended up killing you."

"I would, but a certain General ripped a hole in the back and there is blood all over it. I'm afraid it's beyond saving, to my disappointment, and I would rather not put it back on."

Cloud rolled his eyes,"I though Genesis was supposed to be the prissy one. Vincent informed me that your friend spent the entire time he was to be interrogated either complaining about dirt and blood on his uniform, the fact that his hair was messed up, or flirting…badly. Needless to say, you won't be the only one needing new clothing."

Sephiroth merely shrugged.

"Alright then, if you don't mind parading about bare-chested I won't protest. Just don't expect the people around here to swoon in your presence anymore. You're no longer an idol…you're an enemy we have all worked hard to destroy." The tiny General's voice was grave, though almost distant in quality, as if lost in thought.

Again, he shrugged. He was a military man in his early twenties whom had just recently been in the middle of a war. There was no reason for him to feel at all bothered by people seeing him without a shirt since he never really experienced the concept known as privacy.

"As long as you do not attempt to kill me, Cloud, I have nothing to worry myself over. A shower sounds…pleasant. Will my friends be there?"

Cloud nodded,"Yes. You will have time to speak with your friends briefly, but remember that you are under constant surveillance. We will hear everything you have to say and we will act should we suspect there to be planning to escape."

"I expected nothing less."

The blond crossed his arms, his blue eyes still as cold as when he held a blade to his throat. His words may have changed into more companionable terms, but there was no doubt in Sephiroth's mind that Cloud considered him the enemy still. He was on thin ice. Pushing the blond too far would likely get him injured again if not killed should the tiny General decide that Aerith's choice was a poor one.

'_Have faith, Sephiroth.' _The Cetra girl's voice whispered within his mind. '_I know what I am doing and what must be done.'_ So he would trust her, he decided. For now at least. He had to. There was nothing else left that he could do.

**A/N: (Reviews are loved. This chapter was fun to write. More coming soon. 'nuff said. )**


	3. A SOLDIER's Pride

**A/N: **

Okay. I'll admit, I'm impatient. I should be waiting for this chapter to be beta'd before posting, but I really want to get this chapter up since today is the end of my holiday vacation. Soon I'll be back in school attempting not to drown. Gah. Then there will be finals and that is always stressful. Then again, stress always leads to me locking myself in my room and writing up more chapters so perhaps such is a good thing for my readers.

But, enough rambling…

'Fourth Time's the Charm's latest chapter is halfway complete.

Thanks to a certain reader's help and a kick in the right direction,' Ghost of Wutai' is once again starting to come together (I'm seriously having some sort of block).

I've written a poem called 'Irony', but I doubt many of you are all that interested.

And finally, for those of you that celebrate it this time of year, 'Happy New Year!'

**Rating (chapter): **T+ (It will eventually hit M)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Nor shall I ever. Really. This is for fun.

**Words: **4,158

**Summary:** Gift for karupin sama: It was a twist of fate that no one expected, especially not the three men thrown from their world into its future. Watch as Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal learn the truth about themselves and their destiny.

**A twist of fate**

**By Catsitta**

**Part Three: **A SOLDIER's pride

What was with these people and the color white?

Sephiroth wanted to rip out the bathroom fixtures for the sheer fact that every surface was the same whitewashed shade that drove him insane. The tiles on the walls and floor were white. The lockers were white. The shower fixtures were white. The curtains between the showers were white. And of course, the towels were white. He would smack anyone who offered him white clothing, Sephiroth promised himself as he attempted not to lose his temper right then and there.

"Seph!" The silver General broke free of his brooding at the sound of Genesis's voice.

"Genesis…" He saw the auburn man struggling to move past the gunman, Vincent, whose brows were furrowed with annoyance. Angeal stood shortly past them, his eyes flicking every so often to the raven-haired Lieutenant at his side.

"We refused to do anything until we knew you were safe."

"That was very irresponsible of you. We are prisoners, Genesis. Do not push the patience of our captors." Sephiroth informed him blandly. The fiery Commander shook with anger upon hearing his dismissal.

"What? I cannot believe that you of all people would just…give in!" Genesis snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously, replacing the worry that had pooled his irises in an instant. "You said that no one would ever hold your prisoner, that you would sooner take your life than be at the mercy of the enemy. What has changed?"

"Everything." Was the only reply the silver warrior had to offer before he turned to face Cloud. "I am assuming that the extent of our privacy is that of the curtains?"

The blond General nodded,"You may all strip and change in the shower. Remember that we can hear everything you three are saying, so be wary of your choice of words. My patience is running thin as is my generosity…You have ten minutes, a change of clothing will be supplied at said ten minute's end. Make it count." He sounded very much like a General speaking to his underlings. The harshness in his words were distinctly that of a man issuing control over those in his command. If only the tiny General possessed more patience and could reign in that bitter temper, then he would be a man that even Sephiroth could consider holding respect towards.

Oddly enough, it was Angeal that disappeared behind the curtain first, as if anxious to put even a meager barrier between himself and the raven-haired Lieutenant. Genesis looked tempted to stand where he was, like the vexing creature he tended to be when he was in one of his moods, but a nudge from Vincent's rifle sent him storming into the shower. Sephiroth lingered, his gaze focused on that of his captor. Cloud. The blond met his stare without hesitation…though the tumult of emotions on display in those blue pools caught him off guard.

"Eight minutes, Sephiroth." Cloud told him before those emotional swirls disappeared beneath ice. The young General was guarded almost as much as himself.

"I am aware." Then, he turned and pushed aside the flimsy sheet of plastic that was to be the extent of his privacy. While used to bathing with his friends and fellow SOLDIERs, something was slight disorienting about being so exposed in the presence of the "enemy". Then again, Aerith seemed to want him to believe that Cloud and his friends were allies to be trusted. Trust was not something that came easy to him. Such was not within his nature.

But, with haste, he stripped the rest of his clothing, letting the leather and buckles fall onto the tiles at his feet. Sephiroth had not bothered to replace his shoes after removing them in his cell, so, after toeing the last of his uniform to the edge of the curtain, he did not have to worry about his boots being ruined further. Soon he was immersed in the warm spray of water and the filth that made his skin itch disappeared down the drain.

000X000

Sephiroth picked at the clothing he now wore. All three of them were given two sets of identical uniforms to change into upon finishing their shower a week ago. It felt strange to lie in his cell for most the day wearing something other than steel and leather. The cloth garments were made of a thin material, coarse but likely also durable in nature, long-sleeved and loose fitting everywhere except at the wrist and hip. There were no belts or buckles—their own were all confiscated by their captors—so he was constantly feeling the urge to pluck and pull at his clothing to make sure it all stayed in place.

Cloud once caught him in the middle of doing so and accused him of preening like a certain Commander, to which the silver General retorted, mentioning how ill the fit of the clothing was. The blond responded by reaching out and tugging here and there on the uniform, showing the other General how the fabric grew taut at his attempts to pull it loose, and shook his head. Apparently, this was how the outfit was supposed to fit.

At least the color mostly made up for it. Aside from the white 'X' on both his back and chest, and the stripes encircling his wrists, the uniform was black. Genesis was likely throwing a hissy fit at having to wear black-and-white, but to Sephiroth, it was a small comfort…a secret indulgence almost. He would never admit to any of his captors his loath of the color white. With his luck, they would make a special uniform just for him, absent of the black that gave him reprieve.

Hearing the door of his cell open, the silver General discontinued his actions to look towards the entrance. Like always, there stood the tiny blond who led the Neo ShinRa forces, but there was something different about his expression. The coldness in his eyes was gone, burning with anger and grief. His face was contorted with something similar to grief. And his posture was dangerous. Sephiroth stood, half-expecting for Cloud to unsheathe the sword from between his shoulder blades and attack.

"General…" Sephiroth greeted politely. He knew that it did not matter one way or the other whether someone called the blond Cloud or General or Strife, that he would respond either way, but for some reason, he felt that General was the safest name to use at the moment. If he kept calm, maybe the fire in Cloud's demeanor would fade and he would regain his senses. Though, if he was anything like Genesis, him losing his temper would lead to violence before there was any chance of him cooling off.

A fist hurtling towards his face was Cloud's only reply. Sephiroth grabbed the blond's wrist after the strike landed on his cheek; he could already feel the swelling beginning. "That was most inappropriate, General." He said softly, daring to tighten his grip on Cloud's wrist. "Care to explain yourself?" His sedate tone only proved to worsen the blond's bizarre fury and the next thing that he knew, a jolt of electricity hit him square in the chest. Sephiroth hissed with both pain and surprise as the likely Mastered Lightning spell ripped through his body, leaving him stunned.

Cloud yanked his arm free of the silver-haired man's grip before shoving the man backwards with enough force that he hit the wall. Sephrioth growled and shook away the effects of the Lightning. What was the blond doing? Knowing he could not effectively use Masamune in such a confined space, the silver warrior prepared to defend himself without a weapon. He dropped his stance into a crouch, his back still close to the wall and waited for Cloud to close the distance between them.

Only, he never did.

"I want nothing more than the satisfaction of killing you." Cloud said darkly, his voice low and dripping with poison. He flexed his hands, as if wanting to assault Sephiroth again with his fists alone. "Yet I hesitate each time the chance presents itself." The blond took a step forwards. "I remember with every strike that I deal to you, every word that I try to cut you with, that you are not the man who ruined my life and haunts my every waking moment. You are merely his prelude. His former self. The man he was before he spiraled into madness."

Sephiroth never left his defensive stance. There was no knowing if Cloud would snap and lash out at him again, and he refused to submit to any kind of abuse. Try as he might, even the tiny General would not break him of that promise to himself. He would fight until his last breath if need be. He would never give up that last scrap of pride…as long as he could still breathe, he held as his personal torch. A guiding light.

Pride, to Sephiroth, was as important to him as honor was to Angeal. If one had no pride in one's self—in one's actions—then one was not truly living. Without pride, humans were but shallow creatures, meek and cowardly, willing to sell their bodies and swords for promises of grandeur. Some called him arrogant, conceited, a man whom looked down upon others as words to be trod upon. But even humble men, Sephiroth would tell them, have pride in their humility. To know one was stronger, faster and braver than another was not arrogance, but a virtue in itself. When faced by someone whose ability surpassed his own, true, he felt cut shorter, but not short. He held his head up high, aware that even if he might not win, he would still give his opponent one hell of a fight.

"You are innocent of his crimes and supposedly, of his fate." Cloud murmured, taking another step. "But I cannot believe that you are without your ploys. It would be so easy for Jenova to slip inside your mind and twist your rational until you become another one of her puppets. A plaything that trails about, seeking to annihilate everything if only to please a creature who calls herself your Mother." He came to a pause a meter away from Sephiroth. "It would be so easy to end this now. I will not be distracted in battle by the thought of you turning all I have left into ashes yet again."

"I will not stand down and allow you to take my life without a fight." Sephiroth said, though his heart raced with anxiety. Had he ever felt this way before a battle? Was this how the unenhanced feel before going off to war, as if they were staring into the very eyes of death himself? It was a perplexing sensation that warred with his instincts and his pride. He had stood at the gates of hell before, yet then he had felt invincible. Now, he felt so very vulnerable. Weak.

Cloud reached forwards, his fingers tips just barely brushing against Sephiroth's cheek. There was no materia assault behind the touch nor was there any other wounding gesture. It was almost innocent, child-like, as if he had not just been abusing the silver warrior mere minutes earlier. Then, a wash of green enveloped them both, shimmering and pulsating for a moment, with it coming warmth and healing. Cloud let his hand fall away.

"I am no monster, Sephiroth. I take no pleasure in killing. As of late, I find that I take pleasure in nothing, not even victory or the comfort of close friends." His voice was quiet, the anger gone, his eyes bright with another strange emotion. Cloud seemed lost in his thoughts. Or was it in his shame? There was guilt in his posture. Had he honestly regretted his earlier actions and words? "I have no right turning my hate for him towards you, yet I do without thinking."

"You said you wanted nothing more than to kill me." Sephiroth said, narrowing his eyes distrustfully,"Then you claim you take no pleasure in the act of killing. Hypocrite."

"We all have our faults, Sephiroth." And with that, the blond turned and left the room, the door sliding shut with a hiss.

Confused and suddenly exhausted, the silver warrior rose gracefully from his crouch and let out a tired sigh. He lifted one hand to touch the cheek that Cloud bruised then healed, before shaking his head and deciding that it was a good a time as any to take a nap. Perhaps then, after he was well rested he would ponder the tiny General's bipolar tendencies.

000X000

Days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, and never once did the pattern of the trio's life change. No wonder prisoners oftentimes went mad. Sephiroth felt like a bowstring, so tight with tension that he was ready to snap. Day after day, it was the same routine.

He would wake up, Cloud or another high-ranking officer would come into his cell with breakfast, then, he would be left alone for hours at a time, his only distraction for the solitude the exercises he performed to keep in shape (though Hojo often boasted about how his physique would never degrade even with inactivity). At some point, someone would come in with lunch. If it was Cloud, the man would stay for a while and they would talk. There were days where he the blond said little and took his leave, and there were days where he would fire relentless questions his way, and then there were days where he discussed unimportant things like the weather and their differing childhoods. After lunch and before dinner, he was escorted to the showers and for a brief time, he and his friends were allowed to speak to one another. Then it was back in his cell. Another meal. Then bed. Thus the cycle began again the next morning.

There were variations in his interactions with Cloud—certainly—depending whether the blond had won a fight, lost a friend or any number of factors that affected his mood. Many days the blond was quiet, reserved and for the most part, polite. Other days, he was snappish and would bark orders at Sephiroth as if he were any other SOLDIER under his command. And there were even a few days where the blond would storm into his cell, ready for a fight, but aside from that one time, he never threw a punch.

Today, Sephiroth expected nothing different from the ordinary. His imprisonment was making him twitchy and frustrated, but he had long since learned to curb his desires away from freedom. The Cetra, Aerith, insisted he needed to stay here and help. Well, he was here and feeling damn useless to boot! Only the conversation kept him sane, he realized a few weeks back. Even if he was normally nearly mute himself, he was a General and used to being surrounded by people talking…and being busy. He liked being busy. He never once denied being the workaholic his friends always accused him of being because he knew it was true.

So when Cloud entered his cell, breakfast bars in hand rather than a bowl of the prisoner standard (whatever it happened to be), the silver General quirked a brow.

"A treat for good behavior?" Sephiroth asked sardonically, for some reason not trusting the change in pattern. "Or an apology for mucking up my favorite coat?"

A tiny smile curled on Cloud's lips,"You and that trench coat…" He shook his head,"No, this is neither. I merely do not want you to have too much in your stomach."

"Why is that?" Sephiroth asked, accepting the foil-wrapped bar but making no move towards eating it.

"A surprise." The tiny General replied before peeling away the foil on his breakfast bar and taking a bite.

"I dislike surprises."

Cloud snorted,"Don't we all?" He took another bite and chewed, saying little else until the bar was gone. Sephiroth eventually ate his meal as well and was toying with foil when the blond cleared his throat purposefully. "Well, time to go. Follow me please."

"Hm. Very well." The silver warrior allowed Cloud to lead him out of his cell and through the hallways of the building deemed only 'Headquarters'. The path the blond took him was unfamiliar and they passed more uniformed men and women than usual, as well as some teenagers that looked more like cadets than SOLDIERs. It would make sense that Cloud would have a training program of some sort. The battles he fought often took a toll on his troops, but what they fought and why these battles took a toll was apparently secret. Though, he suspected that many were against his other self or the three boys Cloud referred to as remnants.

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. That is what they were called. Cloud never spoke of how the boys came to be or why they played such an integral role in 'Sephiroth's' appearances, only that they were dangerous and each held different aspects of his being, whether physical, emotional or mental. In fact, he only learned that much about the boys when Cloud entered his cell, murder alight in his eyes and he began to rant about how the remnants ambushed one of his units and killed every last man and woman. He even described in gruesome detail how the three boys killed each individual. It was strange and disconcerting to hear the blond's voice grow monotone and his eyes utter blank as he spoke of the mutilated corpses of the fallen.

Afterwards, when the blond had left, Sephiroth found a grain of respect for the man that he had not expected to have. Cloud remembered everything it seemed. He knew the names of the fallen, their rank and whether or not they had a sweetheart and children that needed to hear the news. It was a feat that Sephiroth himself had deemed unimportant, but to hear another's voice crack in remembering a person he likely never spoke to more than maybe once, it struck a chord. The tiny General had a temper and a lot of hate, but he was a creature born of compassion, loyalty, and yes, pride.

He could respect someone like Cloud if the blond would give him a chance to be anything but an enemy. Such prejudice was hard to look past even at the best of times.

"Where are we going?" Sephiroth asked, inclining his head slightly when a group of older men passed by. They did not react as everyone did when he first arrived. By now everyone knew he was not the 'real Sephiroth' that they were constantly trying to fight off.

"You will see." Was all Cloud had to say.

Feeling bold, the silver warrior placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. The man stopped but otherwise did nothing.

"I do not like surprises, Cloud. I tend to react poorly to them." It was a warning, but it could easily be taken as a veiled threat.

"I know." The blond shrugged his hand off and continued walking as if nothing had happened. Which, he noted, was the exact opposite reaction Sephiroth was expecting. A month ago, Cloud would have blown a gasket and ripped away from him in an instant. He did not. He let Sephiroth touch him with no reaction other than an indifferent reply to his words. Strange. Another anomaly in the day's usual pattern.

The rest of the walk passed in silence and for its entirety, the silver General felt tenser than he had since becoming a prisoner. He would likely snap at the slightest provocation. He could feel his muscles strain to react to every flicker of movement, every sound, every flash of light. All the white around him was doing his psyche no good either. It felt like very walls were trying to blind him and close in on top of him. How did anyone live here with going insane?

Cloud interrupted his erratic thoughts when he opened a door and stood at its side.

"The surprise." He said, motioning for Sephiroth to go in first. Alert and wary, the silver General padded into the room and a small gasp of surprise and excitement escaped him. It was a training gym designed for SOLDIER's. From the spacious open floor (which was by some miracle covered in beige rubber tiles), to the observation deck above, to walls lined with various equipment for everything from sparring to simple exercises.

"Why?" He asked, taking in the scene with delight as well as suspicion. There had to be a catch.

"Why?" Cloud followed him inside and the door slid shut behind him. "I will admit, the reason I have is entirely selfish. I want to spar. End of story. So summon Masamune and brace yourself." He drew the enormous sword from between his shoulders—a blade Sephiroth recently learned was named First Tsurugi.

Not wasting an opportunity to fight again and lose himself in those tightly strung instincts, the silver General summoned his favored weapon and held her at ready. They stood over ten feet apart, with Sephiroth near the room's center. Cloud smirked and the battle began. And what a fight it was!

The blond was a blur, and darted around to confuse Sephiroth. Only, the silver warrior was patient and stood at ready until Cloud made his first attack, which with a twist of his wrist he deflected. The blond quickly spun around, using the velocity of his previous strike to send an even stronger blow towards Sephiroth's shoulder. The silver General used Masamune's hilt to glance the strike aside before thrusting towards Cloud's exposed stomach.

Next thing he knew, Cloud jumped, hurtling himself over fifteen feet high before twisting his body so that he and his sword plunged in a downwards spiral. Sephiroth leapt backwards to avoid the devastating blow, but the blond, before landing, righted himself so that his feet hit the ground and lashed out with First Tsurugi, catching the man across the chest with a hair's deep slice.

They faced off again, Cloud prowling around Sephiroth as the silver warrior anticipated his next strike. The blond rushed in with a flurry of strikes, a similar maneuver to the one that he used during their first battle. Masamune again took the brunt of the damage, but Cloud added another move to the end of the flurry and the combo attack went under Sephiroth's defense. Feeling steel cut into his back and blood pouring freely, the silver warrior leapt away, if only to allow a moment for his body to heal some of the damage. Fighting while bleeding so heavily could take down even the best of SOLDIERs.

But Cloud seemed to have other plans; closing in, he forced Sephiroth into a completely defensive mode. The tiny General, when he hit, dealt attacks that the silver General actually feared. If this man was the equal and rival to his other self, then that meant he himself would one day be much stronger than he was now. But that day was not now; it was however many years into the future… Cloud said this world's Sephiroth was 32? Yes. In a decade he would be very powerful…that is if he lived that long. The blond's attacks were that of a man trying to kill!

Feeling his wound closing at last, the silver General braced himself and shifted into an aggressive stance. Cloud soon found himself forced backwards by an onslaught of lightning fast slices as Sephiroth pushed to show him everything he was worth. Which…amused the blond. Cloud grinned and even laughed as Sephiroth pushed himself to his limits, ducking, slashing and jumping in an attempt to land even a single blow on his opponent.

Infuriated, the silver warrior sped towards the blond with as momentum as he could muster and chased him with an attack that sent shockwaves through the very air itself. Cloud dodged most of them. It was satisfying to see one of the strikes actually collide with the retreating blond, catching him across the middle and sending him flying backwards. Cloud landed on his back and slid. Sephiroth felt his heart thrum with the thrill of victory…only it was not over yet.

Cloud leapt to his feet just in time to deflect a finishing blow from Masamune. The two blades were crossed, neither side relented as steel scraped and sparked with energy. He could feel the mako in his bloods rush and sing, and he could see that the tiny General's eyes were alight. Sephiroth leaned a little closer to put more of his weight behind the lock in hopes of overpowering the tiny General or at least throwing off his balance.

They remained that way, testing each other's strength and wills. Both wanted to prove that they were stronger…undefeatable.

Then, Cloud smirked and touched their lips together.

**A/N: (Yes, I'm a tease. Readers of my other stories know how I love my cliffhangers. =3 Reviews are more than loved! Feedback and suggestions are awesome. And for those of you who read all my stories and keep on reviewing: I thank you. You are the reason why I keep writing. I love to write, but the enthusiasm of my readers makes it all worthwhile. With every story I write, I hope to never disappoint, even if I do confuse or leave you on the edge.**

**Also, next chapter will include some much needed insight on how Genesis and Angeal are getting along. I know I've neglected them, but don't worry, a lot has happened 'off-screen'. **

**And, if things continue on the path they are on…There might be a chapter or three more than originally intended. –shrugs— )**


	4. Wings of an Angel

**A/N: **

I blushed a little while writing this chapter. Um, yeah.

This chapter has a little plot, a little romance, and insight on the rest of the trio. The real action starts next chapter…which won't be the end. I have no idea when this will end, actually, but likely (very likely) it will be before the tenth chapter. I'm thinking around six-eight will be a good estimate for now. So, enjoy!

Oh, and to all who reviewed, thanks so much!

**Rating (chapter): **M (minor blood and gore; sexual themes (nothing very heavy…I think))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Nor shall I . This is for fun.

**Words: **3,306

**Summary:** Gift for karupinsama: It was a twist of fate that no one expected, especially not the three men thrown from their world into its future. Watch as Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal learn the truth about themselves and their destiny.

**A twist of fate**

**By Catsitta**

**Part Four: **Wings of an angel

Some would call it a dirty trick. Others, a strategic ploy to distract an opponent. Then there were yet others who would look upon the situation and deem it another tangle in fate's mysterious web.

Surprised—no, such a word is too light—shocked, Sephiroth took in a sharp breath and leapt backwards. He hesitated and it was a vital mistake. As green eyes searched those of mako-tainted blue, the silver General realized that Cloud was charging him with that oversized blade he favored. Sephiroth flicked his wrist a split second too late, the edge of Masamune scraping against steel but failing to deflect it away.

First Tsurugi buried its way into his shoulder with a sickening crunch and his whole body went numb. But Cloud was not done; the blond wrenched the blade away with ease and fluidly turned on his heel to add a single slash along Sephiroth's left shoulder. The force of the strike was enough to send the silver warrior stumbling forwards, almost bringing the prideful man to his knees. Catching himself, he drew in steady breaths in a vain hope to calm his trembling muscles. It was not the pain nor the blood that weakened him so, but something else.

He was unable to ponder the situation due to his knees at last buckling and giving out from under him. So weak. So pathetic. How could such a tiny SOLDIER bring him, the silver demon of Wutai whose perfection was unparalleled, so low? It was as if he was a child again, fighting desperately to stay alive under the 'good doctor's care. Flashes of needles and white walls filled his mind as the taste of blood and mako filled his mouth. Hojo was the only one to ever make him feel worthless, imperfect, flawed…yet even he claimed that there would be no one who would ever surpass the strength of his greatest creation. A god among men, he claimed.

If Sephiroth was a god among men, then what was Cloud? Was he another entity walking amongst mortals or one of the few children of the heavens that rose against their sire and succeeded in striking them down? Had he been more lucid, the silver warrior would have realized that his thoughts had wandered to the mythology of a nation long gone. In this moment, however, his mind was but a swirl of memories and questions, all of which left him feel lost and without guidance.

A gentle wash of warmth brought him back from the cusp of nothingness to reality yet again. Sephiroth blinked a few times to clear his vision. When had he fallen to the ground? Cloud hovered over him, his face betraying nothing, but his eyes screamed every emotion at once. The blond was saying something for his mouth moved as if shaping words. Hands clad in black leather swept over his chest and the world became stained with green.

Finally, sound returned as did physical sensation.

"—roth…Sephiroth…?" Leather clad hands were cool against his bare skin…Wait! Sephiroth managed to prop himself up slightly and look down at his chest. The thin fabric of his shirt had been all but torn away and blood marred his otherwise flawless complexion. Cloud's palms rested against his shoulder where First Tsurugi impaled him for that fraction of a second. There was soreness, yes, but the pain was far from dire. Likely the blond's healing had repaired the damage that it could, but only time would mend the injury fully.

"I am…fine." The silver General murmured, flinching when a searing bolt of pain lanced through his shoulder blade. Why did Cloud have to keep slicing him open there? Was he attempting to scar him? His mind flickered back for a moment to the kiss. If scarring him with that giant fusion blade of his was some kind of claiming ritual, then something really was fucked up inside the tiny General's spiky head!

"No, you are not." Cloud replied flatly, bringing the silver-haired man back to the present.

"The pain is minor. I will live." He attempted to shrug but was rewarded with another twist of agony from his wounded shoulder. Had Cloud's Cure not closed it when he repaired the broken bone? Sephiroth could not school his features into indifference quickly enough. The blond noticed his cringe and scowled. Unceremoniously, the tiny General hauled the larger man to his feet and tore the last of the ruined fabric from Sephiroth's torso.

He examined his back, and after a long pause, Cloud whispered,"Just as I suspected…how I wish it were not true…" Again, leather-clad fingers brushed against his bare skin, this time pressing against bone and muscle. His exploration lasted for a few minutes in which neither spoke a word. Fingers trailed from Sephiroth's shoulder down near his lower back, eventually tracing a pattern along his skin. Then, without preamble he said,"You will hate me for this."

Before Sephiroth could ask what the blond meant, Cloud dug a blade deep into the still healing tissue. His vision went white and again, the bitter taste of blood filled his mouth. Never before had he felt so much pain…it was as if the tiny General was ripping open his back and tearing bone and muscle free. He let out a snarl and instinctively whipped around, knocking the blond aside with his elbow.

Only, the maneuver was awkward, he felt lopsided and unbalanced. Sephiroth staggered and his hand went to his injured shoulder. He could feel the blood gushing beneath his fingertips, warm and sticky. But when his eyes fell upon the spot where he once stood, the silver warrior's breath caught in his throat.

There, lying upon a puddle of crimson, like a fragile shadow, was a single, midnight-colored feather.

000X000

Genesis glared at the gunman that stood across from him.

Specifically, he glared at the red scarf wrapped loosely around the man's neck.

Vincent used to wear a cape of sorts, one with lots of buckles and straps that covered his face and a train of frayed cloth billowed out behind him. But, on a mission gone awry, the cape was lost. Dragons apparently decided he gunman was an annoyance and the garment caught aflame. Why did Genesis know this? Well…it probably had to do with the fact that the First kept pestering the ruby-eyed man about the scarf almost every day. He missed his red trench coat. By Gaia, he missed color!

"Your stares will change nothing," Genesis crossed his arms and pouted at the gunman whom responded with a blank gaze.

"I still want your scarf."

"…No." Vincent blinked.

Genesis scowled.

"Again, your stares change nothing." The gunman replied coolly, "Now, will you eat?"

"No."

"Very well." Vincent turned with the tray, obviously taking Genesis's denial seriously.

"Wait!" Damn it, he was hungry… The gunman turned and offered the tray yet again, saying nothing. It was like this almost every day. It was driving him batty living in this colorless cell with the only relief from it being his captor. And of course, his eyes and scarf happened to be Genesis' favorite color. Perhaps it was insanity at last setting in or the fact that he was a very healthy male and sexually driven creature by nature, but he did not only want Vincent to stay but for him to be more. Even if not friends…

Genesis took the tray, his mind racing, his anger forgotten. Those ruby eyes were alluring, intoxicating, a person could drown in their depths. He reminded the SOLDIER of Sephiroth in a lot of ways. Aloof, commanding and ever distant. A prize everyone wanted but never could obtain. For years, he tried to get the silver General to let down his barriers but to no avail. And now, here, stood a man whose behavior and body language reminded him of the friend he had once pursued as a lover.

As Vincent turned away again, the tray slipped from his fingers. It had been too long. He could not wait. He could not hesitate! Gaia he did not know why but it felt like it was now or never. The gunman glanced over his shoulder and frowned at the wasted food, only to whip around and press his back against the door at Genesis' approach.

"Come no closer," he ordered. Of course, Genesis disobeyed. Moving with purpose, he managed to pin the gunman against the wall, his hazel eyes gleaming with intent. Vincent opened his mouth to say something else, but the auburn SOLDIER captured his lips in one swift motion, one hand lifting from the wall as he did so to curl in the fabric of the scarf. Apparently stunned, the red-eyed man let himself be kissed, only reacting when Genesis pulled away, his precious scar slipped from around his neck.

Feeling proud of himself, though vaguely unsatisfied, the auburn Commander looped the cloth around his throat and posed. Vincent looked thoroughly disoriented and quite kissable. Genesis might have dared to do so again had he not feared the man's wrath. A SOLDIER could take a lot of damage, but a bullet in the skull could kill one fast.

"Mine." Genesis stated with a puff of his chest.

Vincent's human hand rubbed at his exposed throat with disbelief.

Then, for some odd reason, he smiled.

"Clever." The gunman said softly,"Very clever." In a swirl of movement, Vincent turned and left the room, leaving Genesis alone again. Except this time, he had a red scarf to comfort him. A splash of color to the wide swatches of white…a reminder of the man he took it from…a man with endless ruby eyes.

He sighed and fiddled with the cloth. At least Vincent did not appear too upset with his actions, though there was no telling if the man would find someone to exact his revenge while Genesis was sleeping. The gunman never said so outright, but he suspected the man to be a Turk…or an ex-Turk. And he knew that pissing off their kind usually led to late night assassinations.

With a soft groan, Genesis fell back on the bed behind him, ignoring the spilt food on the floor. His whole body ached and prickled with need for sensation. Kissing Vincent, hell, even thinking of kissing Vincent, left him wanting for stimulation. Shamelessly, he fiddled with the waistband of his pants, having every intention of relieving some of his sexual tension the only way he had available…especially since he doubted the gunman would be coming back soon to be seduced.

Rolling his hips and arching slightly up off the bed, Genesis wriggled most of the way out his pants before dipping his hand between his legs. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes; trying to ignore the persistent ache building in his shoulder (he likely injured it in Wutai). Pleasure, he wanted to feel pleasure. He wanted to forget he was a prisoner of war, a trespasser in another time… and the fact that he was becoming fairly attracted to his captor.

Genesis would not mind in the least if Vincent decided he wanted him in his bed. In fact, his disinterest only increased his lust. But what were the odds of that happening? From what little the gunman said, he suspected the man was straight. He had fallen in love over thirty years ago with a beautiful woman whom he lost to a fate worse than death. What that fate was, he never said, but the grief was there.

No…he should not think of Vincent's dead lover. Only those entrancing eyes and scent that lingered on the scarf around his neck. He breathed in deeply; gasping slightly as his ministrations brought him to that perilous brink between pleasure and pain…he was so close…so lost in sensation that he did not hear the door slide open.

Then, he tipped over that edge and his body trembled violently from the result, Vincent's name escaping his lips as the force of the orgasm ripped through his nerves. Quickly, the tension slipped from his body and he went limp against the sheets beneath him, feeling satisfied. It was the best he could do…and he knew that he needed to clean up before anyone came to check in on him… Genesis dozily opened his eyes and froze with shock when he saw the object of his desires standing nearby…watching.

Genesis' mouth dropped open. Then he shut it. And it dropped open again. After a moment, he realized his current state of dress and yanked his pants back over his hips to cover himself.

"What are you doing here?" The auburn First snapped, attempting to recover his pride and mask his embarrassment at being caught. He was a passionate creature, yes, and had no shame when it came to admitting his preferences in the bedroom. But there were even things that Genesis did not want to be observed doing…at least not without his given consent.

"I came to bring you something else to eat…and to clean up the tray that was spilt." Vincent replied slowly, his face expressionless, betraying nothing. He looked at the dish in his hands and then back up at Genesis. "I assume you a hungry."

"You watch me jack off and that's all you have to say? You assume I'm hungry." Genesis felt his temper rise unexpectedly.

"…no." It was then that the First noticed the faint flush to the gunman's pale face. His anger became curiosity in an instant.

"What else do you have to say?" Genesis purred.

Vincent was silent. That is, until his PHS rang.

"Valentine…Yes…yes…I understand. Coming now. Goodbye." He snapped the device shut and left without another word.

000X000

It all started two months ago and Angeal had not meant for it to happen. But those aquamarine eyes were so full adoration, his touches so intimate, every word and action stole his breath away. He had fallen in love with Zack Fair and there was nothing he could do about it. The excitable young man was everything he wanted…needed. Apparently, in the past (or in Angeal's case, the future), Zack was his student and lover. It had been too much to accept at first, but after a long time in confinement, he had realized that he had no choice.

He was in the future. Here, he was a dead hero who had gone renegade before his death…a death he suffered, no, forced upon Zack. The Lieutenant always grew pale when speaking of that event and afterwards would beg him to not to believe himself a monster. Angeal had felt sad and betrayed by his own mind and body at first, that this all had to be a sick joke. The stories Zack told him were unbelievable…but rang true. It disturbed and disgusted him. Now, however, he came to accept it.

Zack comforted him with the knowledge that the research teams were studying the trio's DNA and developing a cure for the aliment known as Degradation. Although, the raven-haired man told him, even if the ailment was cured, there were things that would not change. Angeal still possessed wings and always would. It was a trait given to everyone touched by Jenova cells and mako. All First Class SOLDIERs, if given the time and trigger, would have sprung an extra appendage or two from between their shoulder blades.

The wings did not make them monsters, Zack explained one day. In fact, Cloud's elite soldiers were called Angels because of them. They were respected men (and a woman) whom willingly went through the measures to become the way they were. Most were ex-SOLDIERs, but a couple were newly made through different, more humane methods. All Angel's were given special mako therapy to control the virus in their systems and regular screenings to prevent Degradation. So far, the new techniques were working. They were the reason why both Zack and Cloud were both genetically stable…unlike Angeal, and apparently his other two friends.

"Hey 'Geal, how are you holding up?" Zack asked as he opened the door.

"Well enough." Angeal replied, his mind still troubled with his mixed emotions.

"Spike is going to spar with Seph today, so I thought you might wanna watch." The raven-haired man grinned but Angeal found himself shaking his head. "Are you sure there isn't something wrong? It's okay, 'Geal…you can tell me anything." Zack's smile fled as he came to sit next to him on the bed.

Angeal wanted to believe it. He wanted desperately not to carry his guilt heavily on his soul. But he felt as if everything he believed in had abandoned him that day on the battlefield when they woke in the future. He was a prisoner. A monster in disguise. He would have to live knowing that he was not human. He knew it and he accepted the fact but that did not change how he felt about it.

"I was…thinking about what you told me…of my wings. Of the Angels…You said that they were not monsters… That I am not a monster."

"Oh-no…'Geal, please don't tell me you are worrying about that!" Zack whined and wrapped his arms around the big SOLDIER. "Your wings were beautiful. You're beautiful. I-I…I love you. I loved your wings and all and I never had a chance to tell you before I had to kill you and you…" He began to ramble in his panic, tears forming in his eyes. Then, he scattered kisses all over Angeal's face, hugging him tightly. The First found himself returning the gesture, lost in the love he carried for the exuberant young man.

It should not have happened. He did not mean it to happen. Falling in love was not part of the plan.

But Zack crawled in his lap and chased away all the guilt and frustration, anger and confusion. It had started two months ago. Like a fragile bud coming into bloom. Two months ago to this very day, they had made love. Angeal believed then that the affair would be brief, that the young man would grow bored with him like many males their age tended to do. So far, it seemed, the intensity of their attraction only grew.

Their lips connected at last and Angeal drug his fingers down the other man's back until he cupped his ass, at which point he gave the firm mounds a squeeze. Zack yelped with surprise and excitement…so much like a puppy. His cobalt eyes became hooded with a fresh wave of lust. A blush colored Zack's face. He captured the raven-haired man's lips again and held the slim body closer, savoring the feel.

Then he snaked a hand between them and popped the button on the man's pants before dragging the zipper down with a hiss. Zack's heartbeat was erratic and his breathing short gasps of need. Angeal grinned and cupped the other man's crotch through the material of his boxers. A groan escaped Zack's lips…Unfortunately, the reason was not due to the pleasure his partner felt, but due to the incessant ringing of his PHS.

Frustrated, Zack slid off Angeal's lap, painfully aroused, and answered the device.

"Zack Fair speaking…Cloud? What do you mean…? Holy shit! I'll be there in a sec. Wait…do you want me to bring Gen and 'Geal? For comfort of course, they're his friends! Okay…okay. Gimme a moment. Yeah. Bye." The raven-haired male stuffed the PHS in a pocket before casting a worried glance at the door. "I have to go. It's important and involves Seph." Zack quickly refastened his pants and hurried out, leaving Angeal with a panicked mind. What happened? What did Cloud do?

The dark-haired SOLDIER rose to his feet and pressed and open palm against the door.

He felt helpless.

"Sephiroth…" Angeal murmured,"Please be okay."

**A/N: ( For those who have read my other stories…you can guess why I was blushing while writing this chapter. Yeah~ Anywho, review please! **

**And updates are slow lately because I'm going into final's week. Soon I'll have a little more time to myself to write.**

**And, before anyone asks: I'm going on the theory that Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth were born with wings and Degradation triggered their emergence. Other First's would develop hidden wings but unless put under the right scenario would never know. In this universe, those with wings are part of an elite force called the 'Angels'. No, neither Genesis or Angeal have revealed their wings yet and only Angeal and Sephiroth know about their existence. And yes, both Zack and Cloud do have wings, but have had no reason to summon them into existence. Hopefully that will resolve any confusion on the matter. )**


	5. Deceptive Truths

**A/N: **

This chapter took a little longer than expected…and it's a little dialogue heavy…but, I hope you all enjoy! Next chapter is currently in the making and is quite…fun to write. –giggles-

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You're the best. Oh, and I have a poll on my profile. Participate please?

Anywho, I'm thinking of making a sequel to this… I know where I want to go with this story but, then I decided that the ending would be too…cliff hanger-ish, even for my tastes. So I started concocting a continuation.

I'm debating on names for it now…

'Another Twist of Fate: Paths of Redemption'

'A Twist of Fate 2: Redemption

Or

'Paths of Redemption'

Dunno, but I'm having fun with the concept right now. Hehe.

'_Getting thrown forwards in time was only the first twist in fates' tangle'_

Anywho, enjoy this chapter and those that are to follow. This idea really ran away with me, didn't it? Ah well. =3

**Rating (chapter): **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Nor shall I . This is for fun.

**Words: **3,978

**Summary:** Gift for karupinsama: It was a twist of fate that no one expected, especially not the three men thrown from their world into its future. Watch as Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal learn the truth about themselves and their destiny.

**A twist of fate**

**By Catsitta**

**Part five:** Deceptive truths

Pain.

Blood.

More blood.

So much blood.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as his chest tightened with shock. He tried to keep his breathing even, calm… He could feel his own pupils dilate. He could hear his heart pounding, beating, throbbing… Everything hurt. It had been years since he had felt so much pain in such a short amount of time. He thought of Hojo and needles and mako tanks. He could dark laughter and muttered appraisal beneath the echoes of his own screams.

Sephiroth stood, staring, utterly transfixed by the puddle of crimson a mere meter away, a feather floating upon it like a downy, black ship. Blood trailed from the pool to his own feet…He could feel warmth crawling—no, flowing!—down his back. The silver General clenched his jaw, trying to break the spell that held him there, but no force of will could shift his feet…In fact, he could not even twitch his fingers.

"It is…okay, Sephiroth." It was Cloud speaking, sounding uncertain and uncharacteristically gentle. "Just breathe and relax….keep with me….listen to the sound of my voice."

Something cracked inside his mind…or more accurately, shattered. The silver General snarled and turned to face Cloud, fury filling his veins with searing, uncontrollable emotion. What in Gaia's good name had Cloud done to him? For the first time, Sephiroth caught a glimpse of what unbalanced him and it proved only to break his resolve further.

A wing. An onyx-colored wing sprung from his shoulder blade, lying loose against his back, the ebony feathers sticky with blood…his blood. Upon being seen, the unwanted and cumbersome appendage twitched weakly but otherwise remained limp and unresponsive.

Sephiroth lunged blindly at Cloud, stumbling due to unforeseen weakness. His legs felt heavy and insubstantial. Instead of retaliating, as expected, the blond caught him around his waist and held the larger man upright. "Listen to my voice. You are alright. Nothing is wrong. You are still…still human."

Human. How could he possibly still be human? Humans did not sprout wings! Animals had wings. Monsters had wings. Humans with wings were monsters. Had Hojo done this? Was this some sick twist, to implant a wing in his back and see what happened when it emerged? What if this…this thing had came out in the middle of a warzone? All the blood…he would have gotten shot or sliced open…or died from blood loss alone. Hell, he could still die from blood loss right now. He felt dizzy. Weak. Confused…frightened. . Angry…no…no longer angry…

The powerful SOLDIER sagged against the tiny General, suddenly at loss for what to do or think. What was he? Who was he? Had Cloud known all along? Was that why he cut him as he did? Was he trying to expose the truth to Sephiroth? If so, why? Did he want to break him or…or…or what? Never before had Sephiroth ever felt so fragile and bewildered. He felt like a child, grasping onto whatever he can for the sake of his sanity.

When the tears began to flow, he was not sure…neither was he quite certain when the door slid open and Cloud's friends came rushing in. All he did know was that he kept listening to the blond's voice, not hearing the words he said but grasping desperately to the sound. Sephiroth needed an anchor and the tiny General provided just that.

"So much blood…" He managed to whisper when his eyes fell to that puddle on the floor. Suddenly, he could not hang onto consciousness a second longer. Sephiroth groaned and let himself tumble into a void of darkness.

000X000

_"Sephiroth?" That voice…it belonged to the girl…Aerith. _

_ The silver General opened his eyes and found himself lying amongst the flowers of her church. Aerith, herself, knelt beside him, her fingers trailing across the surface of the nearby pool. Emerald eyes found his of mako green and the Cetra smiled softly…with understanding. _

_ "It's okay to be frightened,"she told him as she tucked a strand of hair behind one ear,"It means you're—"_

_ "—human…" Sephiroth cut in, sitting up and frowning. _

_ Aerith sighed sympathetically but otherwise said nothing more. As silence fell between them, the silver General found himself frustrated. _

_ "Why am I here?" _

_ "Only you know that, Sephiroth." Aerith replied,"I did not bring you."_

_ He shook his head and covered his face with both hands in an attempt to clear his troubled mind. _

_ "I…I felt frightened, as you said. I am unfamiliar how to…cope with fear. With emotions. I spent my childhood learning to be a fighter…the perfect SOLDIER. A tool. A weapon. Human, but…not… Now, I am not sure…"_

_ "Shhh." The Cetra crooned, cupping his face with both hands. "Remember that you are not alone, Sephiroth. Never alone."_

_ "Aerith, why am I here…in this time?"_

_ "I told you. To change the destiny of the Planet. You can save your friends, yourself and everyone here from destruction. It all lies on your shoulders. And yes, it is a heavy burden, but one you do not carry alone."_

_ "What am I supposed to do?"_

_ The young woman sighed and pressed her forehead against Sephiroth's in a vaguely intimate gesture. She kept her eyes locked on his, and he found himself drowning in the depths of those emerald pools. So much pain, sorrow and wisdom lurked in her gaze. She was ancient in emotions and mind, a stark and startling contrast to the alluring, unsullied innocence of the body that carried them so proudly. _

_ "Sephiroth, we all feel pain…we all feel fear. We all have times where our troubles bear down on us to the point that we fear breaking. That is why we seek others…companionship. Open your heart and mind. Genesis and Angeal have done so. They sought another to ease the burdens they carry—though neither went searching consciously for their soul's partner. You need to do the same. It sounds…silly, yes, but no one can save the world alone. No one can live alone…not really. Even hermits seek solace in nature and in personal discovery. They have memories… You…You have…" _

_ "I have?" The silver warrior prompted when he noticed that the young woman's expression grow blank and her touch cool. Aerith withdrew from Sephiroth, closing her eyes and folding dainty hands on her lap. She breathed steadily, as if bracing herself against some unseen power._

_ Quietly, she continued, "You have a chance. A choice. You can change the fate of this Planet and become Her champion…Her savior. But…there are many twists in fate's web. Too many tangles to unravel… Please, trust me, Sephiroth. Trust yourself. You are not alone. Never alone."_

_ "You're repeating yourself," Sephiroth muttered crossly, "and it makes no more sense the second time hearing it than the first. I need a straight answer, Aerith. What am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to share my burden with? I need to know…I…"_

_ Those harrowing memories reflecting in now open eyes sent the silver General reeling. _

_ "Open your eyes. That is the first step. Then open your mind. Before long, you will find your heart open. It is then that redemption can be found. It is then, that destiny will change. It is then…that you will understand what my words mean." _

_ "Aerith…" His voice and vision was lost to a sudden flux of green. _

"Sephiroth? Wake up."

The silver General opened his eyes.

000X000

He hated hospitals more than he hated the color white. Dripping needles, cold steel, unmarked fluids and the sterile aroma of bleach—everything about hospitals reminded him of his childhood. Sephiroth could hear and see old memories flickering around the room like ghosts. Hojo's incessant muttering and dark laughter echoed inside his skull, the feel of leather straps cutting into flesh burned at his wrists, and all manner of haunting imagery shadowed the pale walls with blood and mako.

Only a gentle hand placed on his shoulder broke the illusion, allowing him to return to reality, albeit shaken and wary.

"Are you…alright?" Sephiroth let his eyes slide to his own shoulder and saw fingers clad in dark leather. Slowly, he blinked, at last registering the words of the speaker.

"It depends: Did I hallucinate due to blood loss or do I truly have a…a—?"

"—wing." The silver-haired man shuddered. Only Cloud could speak in such a way. Calm and caring one moment and brusque the next. "Yes, Sephiroth. You have a wing."

Sephiroth reached to probe the area in which the wing had sprung, only to find smooth skin, rippling muscle and unbroken bone. His confusion must have shown on his features because the tiny General caught his wrist and held it still.

"It can be called and hidden at will. Though, at first the process is excruciatingly painful and bloody. With time and practice, you will come to never notice it."

"And you know this, how, exactly?" The silver General inquired almost icily.

"Because, I myself have gone through this process. As have a select group of elite called Angels."

Sephiroth found himself turning to stare at Cloud with disbelief. The tiny General regarded him with his usual aloof indifference, those tainted-blue eyes brimming with unspoken emotion he had yet to seal away. "You have a wing?"

Cloud shook his head,"No…I have _wings_. Plural. And the doctors suspect you do as well, though how your anatomy could possibly differ from this time's Sephiroth…"

"_Remember the research notes_," it was then that Sephiroth realized that he and Cloud were not alone in the room. Standing off to the side, his expression neutral, arms folded behind him, was Vincent Valentine. The man looked the same as he did every day, clad in dark leather, his long hair pulled back in an attempt to tame the rebellious locks that always ended up framing his face…red eyes like blood rubies… Though, there was something different about him. And then it hit the silver warrior. His crimson scarf no longer hid the lower half of Vincent's face, revealing to the world a wickedly—sinfully—beautiful visage, both youthful and mysterious.

The silver General blinked. Staring was not polite nor did it send the right message. Vincent was beautiful, but those dark, exotic looks were not his…taste. No, if anything, the man would have Genesis drooling like an idiot. Genesis. Thinking of the auburn tempest that was the red Commander, Sephiroth forced his eyes away from the gunman and found them resting on a certain, irritating blond.

"Research notes?"

Cloud crossed his arms and sighed,"There is much about yourself that you do not know, nor shall I ever tell you. Your sanity is on the line."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes,"My sanity? Strife, my sanity is precariously close to the edge of destruction due to the latest turn of events. I highly doubt there is anything you could tell me that would shatter my mind further than this recent…development."

For a moment, their stares warred with each other; and, to his surprise, the tiny General acquiesced. "Very well…everyone in SOLDIER receives mako treatments. By the time they reach First Class, their systems are so saturated with the substance that their very DNA is susceptible to hazardous mutations that would inevitably lead to death. A new substance was added to manipulate these mutations and increased a SOLDIER's potential tenfold. A substance known as the Jenova virus."

"My mother…" Sephiroth began, only to have Cloud cut him off with a pointed glare.

"As I was saying…The Jenova virus is a sentient, alien life force that infects her hosts through the interaction of her cells with mako. The smallest fragment of a live Jenova cell can replicate in the presence of the most miniscule amount of mako. Dead cells can multiply as well, but will remain dormant unless flooded with enough mako energy, but these cells can cause corruptive side effects that degrade a host's DNA much like cancer does to a person's body.

"You, Sephiroth, were the beginning of project S. In which Professor Hojo and a group of other scientists strived to create the perfect SOLDIER. From before you were born, the cells of Jenova were intermixed with mako and injected into your body. The result should have been miscarriage and death, but instead, you were born healthy and destined to be powerful. From the beginning you have been the walking host of the Jenova virus, though she lays dormant for now, the virus can and will call you…manipulate you…degrade your body and mind in hopes of controlling you entirely, turning you into a mindless puppet for her to use. Like any virus, she infects a host in hopes of replicating, uncaring that she destroys her host in the process. Though, Jenova always favors a single, physical host…that has always been you…

"But I have detoured from my original point. The virus mutates the DNA of her hosts and these mutations always lead to the creation of wings. I do not know why, but the stronger Jenova's influence in your cells and blood, the stronger you are, the more powers you possess and the greater number of wings are produced.

"From the research notes my companions discovered and read, you were born with…I believe, thirteen wings. Throughout your youth, Hojo would remove those that emerged during his experiments to use in his creation of…clones. Not that any of his copies were viable, but he did make attempts, believing that these structures, created entirely by a unique property in the virus's mutagenic RNA, would lead to unlocking the secrets of the Cetra. You see, he believed that Jenova was the fossilized remains of an Ancient; when in reality, she was the mutated, living host of an alien virus seeking to ravage and destroy the Planet through inflection."

The room fell silent. If what Cloud said was true…that meant his entire life was a lie! Sephiroth shivered, again flooded with a torrent of foreign emotion.

Slowly, he found his center and asked quietly,"How are you certain that I have…more than one wing if the notes claim that Hojo removed the others."

Cloud shook his head,"I am not certain, it is merely an assumption based on the behavior of your wing. If it was your only one, it would act…differently. It is difficult to explain, but to say the least, you should have been able to spread it."

"Will you do as you did to reveal any others?"

Again, there was silence, but the blond did break it after a few, reassuring breaths,"Only if you ask it of me."

Sephiroth then found himself asking a question that had been bothering him since that first day he had arrived at Neo,"If Jenova is not my birth mother, than who is? Hojo often claimed she died in birth, and said little else about her."

"I can answer that," said Vincent, and the gunman came closer, his gaze thoughtful and…sad? "Cloud…if I may?" Suddenly, the tiny General turned and left, saying nothing more. The gunman waited for a while, leaving the quiet to settle between them before speaking again. "It seems that your mind is less fragile then it was in Nibleheim."

"As I have told your General, I am not the same man that you know and fight. I have never been to Nibelheim, or razed an entire village. True, I have fought many battles and taken the lives of many men, but while I am a killer, I am not a murderer. My blade has tasted no innocent blood. Women and children have never met their end at my hand. Only men whom desire my death have met their own by my hand."

The corner's of the gunman's mouth twitched,"Eloquent, nevertheless. I have often wondered from whom you inherited your charisma. Neither of your parents were one's for words."

Sephiroth's breath hitched,"My parents?" Vincent nodded.

"Hojo spun many lies in his lifetime. He was spider whose web we are all entangled. In his desire to be god he sought to create one, and thus, you were born with a dark destiny. Names, do not matter right now, merely know that your parents did not wish for you to suffer as you have. Your mother was quite human, Sephiroth, beautiful and intelligent. As for your father…well, you take very little after him in ways of appearance, but your quiet nature is something you two share. And, he was human as well.

"Understand that no matter their sins, that you were born no more a monster than myself or Cloud. You were a child. One who lived a very difficult life. It saddens me to leave this city each day and hunt your other self like a crazed animal. But I trust Aerith and her judgment, so in turn, I will trust that you will stay sane despite these latest trials. Cloud suspects that the truth will shatter you, when in reality, it was lies that broke your other self. Tell me Sephiroth, are you afraid?"

Was he afraid? What kind of question was that?

"Yes."

Vincent nodded,"It is part of being human. Fear. Emotions…"

"Why do you and Cloud both press the point of my being human?"

"Because, there were days where both of us saw only our failures and sins. Where we believed ourselves to be monsters. Every reminder that we are human brings us closer to resolution…redemption. We all seek redemption. Peace. Peace with ourselves and with those who we are acquainted with."

Sephiroth shifted where he sat, uncertain how to respond,"You never struck me as a talkative man."

"It is because I am not. More often than not, I keep silent. One learns more through listening than through speaking and I have spent most of my life doing just that…" Vincent tilted is head to the side before turning and walking away,"Rest, Sephiroth. You will need your strength in the coming days."

And with that, the gunman disappeared.

000X000

Later that day, Sephiroth was escorted to the showers. His whole body ached and dried blood flaked from his skin. Yes, he very much wanted to be clean again. During the walk there, Cloud was silent, his brows furrowed with thought. It would have been so easy to take advantage of the blond's distraction and snap his little neck, but the silver General felt no compulsion or want to do so.

The truths he learned earlier still floated around in his mind in a heavy swirl but ironically enough, he felt lighter despite the newfound weight. So Jenova was not his mother, instead, she was a killer, mutagenic virus from outer space that Hojo decided to inject in every First Class SOLDIER. He had a wing…or, possibly, wings. But apparently so did Cloud and every member of SOLDIER whom reached First. Yet somehow, he was still human despite his unusual circumstances.

At least he now knew that Hojo was not his father. That was comforting. For years, he wondered if the creepy scientist had sired him, though he never made any claim to have done so. By far, that had to be the best news he heard since arriving in this world where he was out of place and time, and his alternate self was a deranged psychopath bent on destroying the world. As days went, he had worse. At least Cloud did not kill him the moment the wing appeared…

Lost in thoughts of his own, Sephiroth had no chance to defend himself from Genesis's onslaught. The auburn SOLDIER lunged at him the moment he stepped into the white shower room, and wrapped both arms about his neck. Pain lanced though his body, reminding him of the wing's emergence and how, while the skin and muscle had healed, the residual soreness remained. He could not stifle the hiss that escaped his lips, at which, Genesis leapt away, looking pale.

"What happened? Did they hurt you, Seph? Cloud hurt you, didn't he? That little, spiky-haired bastard!" Genesis' worry quickly turned into anger and he snarled threateningly at the tiny General whom stood in the doorway. Cloud remained motionless. "I shall kill you if…" The cocking of a gun caused the Commander to pause mid threat. One did not have to turn around to know that Vincent was aiming his rifle at the back of Genesis' head, ready and willing to shoot.

Shaking with fury, the First turned away from Sephiroth and Cloud and marched into the shower. The silver General watched with newfound interest when he caught sight of the color red. Wrapped loosely around his friend's neck was a certain gunman's scarf. Sephiroth looked up at the stoic man, whom watched Genesis with softer eyes than before. Was it affection? A knowing smile crept on the silver General's lips. Aerith had said that his friends had found people to share their burdens with. Which meant…

He glanced over to the far shower where Angeal and Zack stood, caught up on their own little world, oblivious to the gaze observing them. It had not taken long before those two to find each other, even he knew that. The doe-eyed looks Angeal gave his captor when he thought no one was looking were enough to testify to his burgeoning attraction. Now, both men did not seem to care that others were in room. Let the world know, their postures seemed to say, let the world know we have found each other and are together.

Sephiroth found himself sighing. Despite the odds, those two had found enough peace with themselves and their situation to seek intimate companionship. He, himself, had no such luck or such a chance. He rarely saw anyone aside from Cloud and the tiny General hated him, distrusted him, sought to kill him and would if his conscious would allow it. His mind visited the moment where Cloud had pressed his lips against his own. The kiss had been a disarming tactic, but… why was Sephiroth suddenly wishing that he blond had ulterior motives?

No. He refused to allow himself to fall prey to these…emotions. Cloud may have broken down his barriers and opened the floodgates, but Sephiroth knew too little about his feelings and fears to act upon them with any intelligence. For now, it was safest to keep his distance and hope that the tiny General did not have another one of his temperamental days and attempt to cut him down with honest vigor.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud's voice broke his concentration and he looked over his shoulder at the doorway. The blond gazed back with indifference,"Eight minutes."

The silver warrior narrowed his eyes,"I know."

000X000

Three days later, as Sephiroth lay dozing in his cell, the door opened.

Which, had it not been in the middle of the night (as he knew by the fact that he ate dinner some time ago), would not have sent alarms off inside his skull. The silver General sat up only to have a fist come flying towards his face. Sephiroth gasped with surprise and rolled out of the way. The intruder let out a strange cry filled with raw, unbridled emotion, stilling him for a moment.

He looked up at the face of his almost assailant.

"Cloud?"

The tiny General leapt at him, pinning Sephiroth to the ground with bone-crushing strength, his eyes unnaturally bright with mako shine. Anger, sorrow, grief and other things ebbed off of the blond in suffocating waves that paralyzed the already startled silver General. What was Cloud doing? No more strikes were made, but he kept Sephiroth pinned to the floor, deadly intent in those shining eyes.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth tried again, hoping that he blond would snap back into reality and stop this nonsense.

"She's dead…" Cloud whispered suddenly. A whine escaped the man's lips. "She's dead!" The force of his shout made Sephiroth's ears ring. "She's dead and it's all your fault! All your fault…"

**A/N: (Aaand, cliffhanger! Hehe, I wonder who died? Well, I know, but…you won't 'till next chapter unless you paid reeeeeally close attention to part two. *Hint, hint, nudge, nudge* Anywho, review please!)**


	6. Conflicted Loyalties

**A/N: **

Um…not much to say about this chapter other than the fact I (think) I'm making Cloud a little more psychotic with every chapter…and bipolar...something is seriously going wrong inside his head…yeah…enjoy and make sure to review!

**Rating (chapter): **M (sexual themes, violence, language)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Nor shall I . This is for fun.

**Words: **3,157

**Summary:** Gift for karupinsama: It was a twist of fate that no one expected, especially not the three men thrown from their world into its future. Watch as Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal learn the truth about themselves and their destiny.

**A twist of fate**

**By Catsitta**

**Part six: **Conflicted loyalties

"She's dead…" Cloud whispered suddenly. A whined escaped the man's lips. "She's dead!" The force of his shout made Sephiroth's ears ring. "She's dead and it's all your fault. All your fault…"

"Who—?" He began, but the tiny General was in no mood to listen. The slap was expected, as was the throbbing swell of his own cheek at the injury instantly bruised. What was not was the following action nor the following words. Lips descended upon his own, bruising in intensity and unrelenting. Sephiroth remained still beneath his treatment, his mind blank, his blood rushing…his heart racing.

When Cloud broke away, he spoke in a raw, painful voice,"It is your fault she is dead. Your being here is a distraction... I cannot let this continue. Too many lives are at stake." Sephiroth, regaining some sense of self, shifted beneath the blond and attempted to roll over, if only to knock the tiny General off. Cloud reacted poorly to the gesture.

Using strength that even the silver General never imagined the smaller man possessed, Cloud gripped Sephiroth's shoulders, hooked his knees about his waist, and flung Sephiroth across the room in single, fluid motion. Hitting the wall hurt, he had to admit, especially since said walls were made of 'impenetrable' steel and said steel now possessed a man-sized dent.

He groaned as every nerve flared with pain. Still sore from the emergence of his wing, Sephiroth's reaction time was lessened greatly and compared to the lightning speed of the tiny General, his movements were downright sluggish. By the time he rose to a crouch, Cloud was on top of him again, that blood thirsty gleam in his eyes.

"This is for Tifa…" He whispered, closing his hand into a fist and driving it into Sephiroth's chin, causing the larger man's head to snap back. "This is for Aerith…" Another strike landed between his ribs, knocking all the breath from his lungs. "For my mother…" Cloud hit him again. "For everyone…" and gain,"…who suffered…"and again,"because…"and again,"of…"and again,"you!"

Sephiroth acted upon instinct. His hands shot up to catch Cloud's fists before the tiny General rained upon him another series of violent blows. Why was it that one moment the blond was kissing him and the next he was beating the shit out of him? The taste of blood was bitter in his mouth as he looked into the vengeful face of his attacker. To his surprise, there were tears shimmering in those tainted-blue depths. Had the loss of his lover done this much to break Cloud?

"Every time I love something," Cloud murmured, his fury dying, replaced with dark grief,"you take it away. Everything I cherish…you destroy. Everyone I love, have ever loved, you kill! I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Sephiroth loosened his grip on the blond's wrists but did not quite let go. "I hate you…I hate you…" The mantra continued for a short while before Cloud said softly,"I hate myself for ever loving you." He pulled away from Sephiroth and turned sharply on his heel, obviously deciding to walk away from the situation he wrought.

Anger that had built up throughout the confrontation finally bubbled over and the silver General snapped, "Coward." The word was said quietly but with contempt. It was obvious that Cloud was too afraid to confront his issues so he decided to take all his hate out on an innocent man whom resembled the villain who did him wrong. And that innocent man was sick and tired of being beaten for crimes he did not commit then expected to forgive his abuser.

There was no respecting a man who had less control over his emotions than a spoiled child.

"Pardon?" Cloud glanced back, his eyes narrowed.

Sephiroth ignored his injuries, some bleeding and others not, and replied,"You are nothing more than a coward."

Cloud did not turn around; rather he looked away and stared at the door, his shoulders tight.

"I am innocent, Strife. You have no right to harm me for the crimes of another. And I will not bow to your abuse any longer. Return here and I will kill you before you have a chance to raise your hand against me."

"Is that a threat?" The blond hissed, still unmoving.

"I waste not words on empty promises," Sephiroth returned,"I shall always do as I say I will."

Cloud laughed. It was a dark, insane breed of laughter that did not suit the blond in any way.

"Then I guess I will have to make the most of this visit."

Startled and confused, Sephiroth was not quite certain how to react when Cloud did turn around.

"Tell me Sephiroth, has anyone ever taken from you everything you love and dashed away all your dreams?" The blond walked closer, smiling a little eerily. "Then again, have you ever loved or dreamed about anything other than blood and battle? You are a weapon after all…born and bred."

"Strife, I will not hesitate to—"

"—kill me? I know, you've made plenty of attempts before." Cloud said lightly.

"I only ever attacked you once."

"And I brought you to your knees." The blond added.

Sephiroth, sensing that Cloud was ready to strike, lunged forwards and tackled Cloud. If only this room were larger, then he could call Masamune to his aid. But, despite his greater size and mass, the silver General found himself thrown to the side like a rag doll. How in Gaia's name was Cloud so strong? So fast?

"I hate you," the blond stated calmly as he pounced, landing upon him and pinning his wrists above his head. "I hate you so much that I felt nothing but joy upon killing you twice before. Doing so again will be a pleasure." Yet, something about Cloud's expression did not quite align with his words.

"I am not the man who hurt you," Sephiroth said again,"but your foolishness had made me your enemy."

Cloud regarded him with silence. Then, he smirked,"Then I was not a fool to distrust you. No matter your differences, you and he are the same in the end. You are both heartless, bastards who the world would be better without. What made me foolish was letting my heart rule my common sense when I let Aerith convince me that you were anything but my enemy…a threat.

"Now, have you anything to say before I slit you Gaia-damned throat?"

"No," Sephiroth whispered, but he did not want to die. Every instinct inside of him screamed for Sephiroth to do something. But he was pinned to the ground by someone who was stronger, faster, bolder…

'_Someone who confessed to loving you…or at least, at one point loving your alternate self.'_

As Cloud lifted one hand away to retrieve a blade, Sephiroth reached up and wrapped his fingers around the back of the tiny General's neck. He saw the blond's eyes widen before his lips crashed down upon his own. The kiss, if one could call it that, was a battle for control from moment one. It was desperate, demanding and, above all, thrilling.

A distraction. He told himself as justification. He kissed Cloud to distract the man's attention so that he could turn the fight around and win it himself…except, unlike in the gym, when the blond kissed him, the war did not continue with blades. In fact, unlike Cloud, Sephiroth did not attempt to pull away and strike. Something inside him urged him to continue doing as he was.

It was wrong in every sense of the word but damn it felt right.

Cloud tangled a hand in long, silver locks and deepened the kiss. All his hate and frustration seemed to pour into the action. Sephiroth did not let go of the blond's neck, uncaring that he was undoubtedly leaving a bruise. Hell, Cloud was leaving bruises of his own with the ungodly grip he had on the silver General's wrist.

When they broke apart for air, both men were left gasping. As he stared up, Sephiroth noticed that Cloud's eyes were dilated with arousal…and likely so were his own. Rarely did he ever feel such a rush, such thrill…! That single kiss excited him more than any coupling he had in the past. True, he had to be careful with women since none were in SOLDIER, thus they were easily broken. But even so, how could this embrace, while bruising and filled with animosity, bring up more desire…more emotion than even sex? It made no sense!

"Still going to kill me?" Cloud asked, his bruised and swollen lips hovering close to Sephiroth's own.

"Depends…are you?" Sephiroth inquired just as coolly.

"Going to finish what you started?" He felt the tiny General press his body closer to his own, giving him a good idea what he meant.

"Hn. What I started?"

"Answer…my question…" Cloud growled, his eyes narrowing with warning.

Sephiroth fell silent for a few heartbeats,"Indeed."

"Then we will see…"

The silver General considered arguing, but it seemed as if there was not enough blood in his brain for it to form complete, coherent thoughts any longer. Another part of his anatomy was demanding attention and he would be damned if it did not. Without considering the implication of his action, Sephiroth rolled his hips upwards against Cloud's, drawing a hiss from the male on top of him.

"Eager to be fucked, are we?" The blond teased, standing up and bringing Sephiroth to his feet, never letting go of his wrist the entire time.

Sephiroth arched a brow. Was Cloud possibly insinuating that, he, the great silver General of the ShinRa military…Demon of Wutai…would not be on top in this coupling?

"Actually…" He began, but the blond seemed to sense his complaint and pulled the silver-haired man over to the narrow bed. When Cloud shoved him onto the (no longer) pristine sheets, Sephiroth frowned. Feeling a degree more lucid, he remembered the assault he suffered, his bruises and half-healed injuries. Why in hell was he actually letting this happen? He and Cloud were enemies…weren't they? Sex should be the last thing on his mind!

Cloud straddled his lap and hooked his fingers around the waistband of Sephiroth's pants. His eyes raked shamelessly over the silver General's bare chest and made no move to shed any articles of his own clothing.

_'No…'_ Sephiroth thought but the word caught in his throat. Had it been so long since he had last bedded a female that he was willing to submit himself to this treatment…this abuse? Hojo would have laughed him out of the fucking military had Sephiroth ever, at all, presented him with a question pertaining to a relationship such as this. For one, the scientist would be appalled that his greatest creation ever possessed the interest or the desire to couple with another male, and two, the very idea that Sephiroth would be weaker than his partner and forced into a submissive situation would have been ridiculous. Then there was the whole '_prisoner in the future where his alternate self is a psychopathic killer bent on destruction of whom his captor hates with a passionate fury and tends to turn on the innocent party in order to relieve his pent up frustration'_ scenario.

"Girlfriend?" Sephiroth blurted out as he felt Cloud's hands dip below the fabric. The tiny General froze,"Lover?"

"Hn. I assume you're asking if I have one." The blond said, his posture relaxing a degree though he made no move to continue his exploration, and his tone was positively lethal,"No. I do not. You tend to kill them."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have never—" Sephiroth's angry complaint was quickly muffled by Cloud's mouth upon his own.

"Shut up." The blond growled against his lips.

And he did.

The 'silence' was filled with the rustle of clothing and armor as Cloud, at last, shed his pauldrons and one of his belts. He went back to Sephiroth's pants a moment later, intent on baring the silver General before stripping himself for some reason. And that was not settling his troubled thoughts at all.

Sephiroth caught Cloud's wrists and the blond grunted with frustration.

"What now?"

"We should not be doing this…not here…not now."

"You started this," Cloud spat, yanking his hands out of the silver General grasp,"and I bet you would be perfectly happy to continue if I were to lie on my back and spread my legs for you. Tell me I'm wrong."

There was a bizarre symphony of emotions swirling in Cloud's eyes. There was anger, grief and pain—which were familiar—but there were deeper, more complex ones lying in those depths. It was then that Sephiroth realized how fragile the proud General was. For all his strength and influence, the tiny General was just that, tiny.

Standing inches shorter than Sephiroth, with frame built leaner…lighter…possessing a face with a soft, angelic beauty unsuited to a creature of war—Cloud was like a doll in a military uniform. Pretty to look at yet so easy to break. At least, emotionally. Sephiroth had his doubts that, without a blade, he could do much physical harm to the little blond. But, what about before his enhancements? It was unlikely that Cloud was another bred-and-born SOLDIER like himself. Was it possible he was hurt in such a way that he refused to trust another with his body? Or was it the sheer hatred the man felt, conflicted with love and turned into a violent lust, that made Cloud so unyielding and cold?

"I…" Sephiroth began, but Cloud did not look as if he were in any mood or mindset to listen. More than likely, the blond was about to get up, pick up his things, leave and arrange for Sephiroth's execution. The silver General did, after all, threaten to kill Cloud the next time the man came. It was disheartening how quickly the fragile truce between them fell to pieces. Three days ago, Cloud sparred with him and told him the truth about Jenova and the story behind his wing. Three days ago, they shared a kiss, while brief, that led nowhere and neither bothered to mention afterwards.

But the death of Cloud's friend, and presumably his lover, left the man in a state where he was unwilling to listen to compromise and reason.

'_It is with your help that Cloud can save his friends, the Planet and himself. He does not realize it yet, but he needs you desperately.' _Aerith's voice echoed inside his head, reminding him of that first dream in which the Cetra told him of his task. Was Sephiroth seeing the side of Cloud that needed him? There was powerful aura of desolation and loneliness around the blond, as if he expected rejection and would merely add it to the weight he carried upon his shoulders. His burden was heavy, but Cloud's, he realized, was overwhelming…destructive. Cloud was being crushed by everything that had happened in the past and with every misstep, he only sank further into his own ruin.

Swallowing his pride and his common sense, Sephiroth recaptured Cloud wrists and said,"That is…a concern of mine, yes."

Cloud's eyes darkened.

"…but it has to do with my…" Was he about to say this? About to let his abuser have his way because he has some issues he needed to work out? It was degrading, wrong, foolish…and yet…"inexperience in the area."

"Pardon?" Cloud's anger seemed to vanish, replaced with curiosity and suspicion.

The flush that tinted Sephiroth's cheeks was not faked as he replied,"I've never…not with another male that is…"

Cloud's lips curved into a wry smile that provided no comfort to him whatsoever.

"Then let me teach you…" The blond whispered in low, sultry tones.

"Hn." Sephiroth could not hide his discomfort; forgiveness would not come as easily as the tiny General presumed. Someone seriously needed to teach Cloud something about healthy relationships that did not include violence or threats. What happened to the blond to make him so on edge and quick to strike? He seemed to have the kill-it-before-it-kills-me mindset, as well as mood swings from hell. Unstable was putting it lightly. Bi-polar was bordering accurate. Homicidal, manic-depressive nutcase summed everything up about the blond in a nice little package, however.

"What are you thinking?" Cloud inquired softly, his current mood no longer violently aggressive…in fact, the gleam in his eyes seemed playful. _'Definitely has some kind of mood or personality disorder…' _Sephiroth told himself silently.

"That you should apologize," the silver General said swiftly as the blond began to work at his waistband for the third time. However, the questing hands did not stop at Sephiroth's request for an apology.

"There are many ways to apologize," Cloud purred,"…that is if you are still willing."

"Still going to kill me?" Sephiroth asked, quirking a brow.

Cloud grunted.

"Strife…" His tone was that of warning. It would be exceptionally easy to dump the blond on his ass off the edge of the bed.

His captor sighed,"You are killing the mood rather well."

As far as Sephiroth was concerned, the 'mood' flew out the window a while ago.

"Very well…I will not carry out my threat to kill you…It was misguided of me to attack you as I did for the crimes of another…" Cloud's acquiescence came with the untangling of their bodies. He slid from Sephiroth's lap and knelt to gather his belongings.

"What—?" The ringing of a PHS cut Sephiroth's question off.

"I have lingered too long…we will continue this…discussion another time," Cloud said in a quiet, professional tone. He sounded as if they were concluding a business meeting rather than 'almost' having sex.

He lifted the device to his ear,"Strife speaking. Yes. Yes. No. I will be there shortly. Yes…I am aware…No. No." A frown appeared between his brows,"Do I honestly have to give every man and woman a direct order to kill something? If it assaults one of our bases or encampments—shoot it! Or blast it with materia…Yes…Yes…Understood. Goodbye." Cloud glanced one more time at the confused and slightly flustered silver General as he turned off his PHS. Saying nothing more, he pocketed the device and adjusted his pauldrons, leaving the room appearing looking exactly the same as he did walking in.

For some reason, Sephiroth's control decided to crack at that moment. As the door slid shut, he closed his eyes and finished what Cloud started. It had been a while since he took himself in hand.

Mumbling curses under his breath, he tried to wash away all the strangeness and pain and let his mind drift. He was a creature designed for the kill, created to be heartless and unfeeling, desiring nothing more than the taste of blood and battle. Yet in a few short months, a tiny blond General shattered everything he thought he knew about himself.

**A/N: (Uh, surprise? Review please. =3 )**


	7. A Change of Pace

**A/N: **

This chappie was fun to write.=3

**Rating (chapter): **T (language)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Nor shall I . This is for fun.

**Words: **3,584

**Summary:** Gift for karupinsama: It was a twist of fate that no one expected, especially not the three men thrown from their world into its future. Watch as Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal learn the truth about themselves and their destiny.

**A twist of fate**

**By Catsitta**

**Part seven: **A Change of Pace

It was nearly a week later before Sephiroth saw Cloud again.

The temperamental blond came into his cell with breakfast in hand, acting almost as if nothing had happened between them. He shoved the foil wrapped granola bar into the silver-haired swordsman's hand before unwrapping his own. Recalling what occurred the last time he was offered a similar meal, Sephiroth quirked a brow and peeled back the wrapping.

"Are we sparring today?" Sephiroth asked quietly, keeping his eyes locked on the tiny General's placid expression.

"Hn. Not exactly." Cloud replied before finishing his bar.

"Then what?" He inquired, examining his own meal,"You do know that I dislike surprises."

Cloud grunted something under his breath before saying,"Eat."

And thus, Sephiroth ate, no less curious than before. At least the blond warrior did not seem adamant about killing him any longer. A week of mourning Tifa's death and coming to terms with his own actions seemed to quell Cloud's anger. It was a pleasant change of pace not to experience the brunt of the blond's grief. But for some reason, he could not ease his troubled thoughts.

As the last of his bar disappeared, Sephiroth watched Cloud move towards the door, opening it before standing to the side.

Taking the silent hint, Sephiroth grabbed his boots and quickly pulled them on before walking into the hallway. There, he saw his friends and the men who took their fancy. Of course, Angeal and Zack stood the closest, with the raven-haired Lieutenant practically hanging off the larger SOLDIER. Nearby were Genesis and Vincent, the former casting a lewd expression at the gunman, whom was attempting to hide a blush behind a new scarf. It was obvious that the auburn Commander was not about to give up the crimson prize that hung loose about his neck, so now the pair 'matched', much to Zack's amusement if the man's giggles were anything judge by.

Cloud cleared his throat and motioned for the men to follow him.

With obedience that the SOLDIER trio never thought they would possess, they complied— their captors close by.

A short trip later found them all in an elevator and soon, in what appeared to be laboratory. Everyone in the small group tensed, none of them quite comfortable with where they were, least of all Sephiroth. Warning bells went off in his head, sending is heart skittering and his mind into a panicked rush. Why in Gaia's good name were they here of all places?

"Ah, you made it!" Sephiroth's breath hitched. Where had he heard that voice before?

Wearing a three piece, white suit, glasses and a clean lab coat was…Reeve Tuesti? It had to be the Director of Urban Development. The honey-tinted brown hair and hazel eyes were unmistakable! But if it was he, why was he wearing a lab coat…and working in a laboratory? At least the room did not reek of blood, even if there was a strong scent of mako in the air. Perhaps this scientist did not enjoy torturing human beings, but that did not make him any more trustworthy in Sephiroth's eyes.

Cloud offered a polite smile, though it was obvious he was uncomfortable.

"Mr. Tuesti…you said the formula was ready?" The blond tilted his head slightly, and Reeve grinned broadly in response.

"Indeed. It was quite the trial, but my team and I have worked tirelessly on the project. With the sample of DNA you provided us, it was only a matter of trial and error before we came up with a solution. And I must say, their story is quite unbelievable. There is so much we do not know about this Planet, the Lifestream and the Cetra. It all boggles the mind to no end."

Sephiroth found himself growly softly. What was going on?

"Alrighty then, you three, come this way and we'll fix you right up in no time." It was obvious that Reeve was not speaking to their captors. Sephiroth refused to become another man's experiment. Hojo was enough. Strife had no right to dump another scientist on him! Anger built in his gut, consuming him.

Suddenly, a hand came to rest on his arm and his fury fled,"I understand." Cloud's words were quiet and honest,"But he will not hurt you. Reeve has done a lot for me over the years. It is because of him that Neo ShinRa came into existence. His studies in robotics and weapons development are what saved Zack and me, and with his help afterwards, we led the revolution to topple the old ShinRa, and reform the Turks and SOLDIER."

"He mentioned 'fixing' us," Sephiroth hissed.

"It is a treatment for Degradation." Cloud replied softly, "Unlike my Angels', your genetics as well as your friends' are inherently unstable. While you, for the most part, will never suffer from it physically, your friends will. Already they have shown signs…of which have been so since the beginning. You recall Genesis's unstable mako levels. How with every flux he grows more impulsive, quicker to anger and when hurt, slower to heal? In a handful of years, his system will be unable to control the Jenova cells in his body and, without proper treatment, this will lead to rapid aging and an inability to heal wounds at all. The blood disorder he inherited from his mother is what makes him so vulnerable, but Angeal is not far behind. His mind is what will crumble first, and while he will appear healthy until he nears death, the Degradation will have already damaged him beyond repair."

"What makes your Angels different?" Sephiroth snarled, feeling affronted by the fact that the tiny General suggested that his Commanders were weak in any way.

"Mako therapy, "Cloud stated simply,"and for those of us whom were ex-SOLDIERS, a special formula attuned to our genetic makeup. The same will not work for you and your friends for various reasons, but Reeve has solved that problem. He knows very little about human physiology, but his knowledge pertaining to mako and technologies has proven crucial in finding a stabilizer for your DNA."

Silence drew out between them before Sephiroth could no longer restrain his anger,"And why exactly should I trust you or any of your people? This could easily be our execution, and I refuse to allow myself or my friends be slaughtered like sheep on an alter."

"You should not trust me. Trust is a fool's game. No, this is merely a gamble on your part. Either accept my help or this will turn into an execution, Sephiroth. Your life and the lives of your companions all rest on your compliance. Thus far, you have all proven…obedient." Cloud words were dropping decibels quickly, and soon he was speaking in a low, breathy whisper, "At the request of my superiors, I am giving you three a chance to prove your worth. Do as I say and keep yourself in line and your term as a prisoner on death's row will come to an end."

"You will no longer attempt to kill me if I submit myself to this…treatment?"

"This treatment is one of many things you will have to submit for in order to keep your life. Obey all orders. Remember where you belong. And, if at all possible, keep your opinions to yourself. Neo is a place of strict conduct and control—insubordination is never tolerated, and treachery ends in death."

"Understood…General." Sephiroth growled through clenched teeth. The audacity of the man standing before him! After assaulting him on numerous occasions, he preached to him about conduct and control? What about that incident with Cloud attempting to fuck him? If anything, Cloud could take lessons of self-restraint from Sephiroth. At least he was actually stable!

"Are you ready?" It was Reeve again. Sephiroth glanced at the man and realized that his friends were nowhere in sight. He and Cloud were alone in the room…well, they were until the ex-Director of Urban Development peeked through the doorway. There was an easy smile on his lips. How could the man be so cheery and calm around them? Wasn't he disturbed by the fact that a dead Cetra brought the Planet's worst enemy (back from before he lost his sanity, apparently) into the future with two other, legendary SOLDIERS? Then again, Reeve did ramble on about the mysteries of the Planet and whatnot when he greeted Cloud. Scientists…always attempting to play god, meddling with things they should not.

With a roll of his shoulders and a stiff nod, the silver General turned away from Cloud and followed Reeve into another room. This one practically empty of any medical equipment aside from some heart monitors, a half dozen tables and a few stray IVs. Angeal and Genesis each sat on a separate table, their respective 'guards' standing close by. Both were rubbing their shoulders, wincing whenever they applied too much pressure on the bandaged area.

"Just take a seat, this will only take a moment," Reeve said as he disappeared into yet another room. Leaving Sephiroth to his own devices for the time being.

As he settled on a table, his eyes flicking nervously, his heart beginning to race, Sephiroth tried to push back his fears and worry. There was no reason to panic…he had to keep calm. Reeve was not planning on knocking him unconscious, binding him to the table on which he sat, before carving him open with a scalpel. There was no Hojo in this place to poke him with needles and drown him in mako tanks. His blood would not cover the floor, leaving him in a blurry haze of pain after the good doctor punished him for one reason or another…

Sephiroth closed his eyes and drew in a shuddering breath.

But behind his eyelids, he could see a tiny, silver-haired child, pinned against the wall, tears streaming down his young face as he cried for someone to save him…to stop the pain. The boy begged for his mother, his father, the Planet…anyone and everyone to do something. Only, no one answered. No one came. He was completely and utterly alone. Helpless. At the control of a madman.

There was no guardian angel looking out for the spawn of a demon.

"Hey there…look at me, sonny." Sephiroth's eyes snapped open at Reeve's gentle voice. The man stood close, his glasses slipping low on his nose as he smiled with understanding. If the Sephiroth from this world was a monster bent on destruction, why was this man so…nice? "I'm going to guess you're like Cloud and have a dislike for needles." He lifted a strange contraption that looked like a mesh between a water pistol and a real one. Its barrel was perhaps three inches long and an inch in diameter. A softly glowing capsule replaced the prospective ammo cartridge. "So it's a good thing I'm not going to use one. This device is much less intrusive than a four inch needle…Now, just take off your shirt and we can be done in no time at all."

Sephiroth looked at his friends, both of whom were too caught up in their own little worlds to notice his distress. Of course. Whenever it mattered, he was alone. That was just the way life is.

Shucking his shirt onto the floor, the silver General allowed Reeve to dab his shoulder with a cotton swab before pressing the lip of the pistol against his skin. Five seconds later, there was a hiss and a tiny click…and a sudden rush of ungodly pain! Sephiroth stiffened in shock as that pain rushed through his system, enflaming every nerve in his body for a split second…before going cool.

Releasing the breath he was holding, he realized that the only ache that remained was a slight twinge at the injection site…of which Reeve was carefully bandaging.

"There. You should begin noticing the changes in couple days." Reeve announced, sounding proud of himself.

"Care to tell us what was in that 'treatment'?" Genesis muttered,"Because I feel like shit."

"Well, I cannot go into the specifics of it, but let me just say that the nanomites are currently repairing your DNA and literally performing a genetic detox. Inevitably, this will result in a few side effects, including temporary illness, mood swings and ah, the emergence of your wings. That is, if they have not revealed themselves thus far."

"Wings?" The auburn SOLDIER looked very unhappy at the information.

"Have you not been informed about the Jenova project and the fate of your version in this timeline?" Reeve asked as he drew away from Sephiroth. "Ask Valentine tonight. He knows as much as Zack or Cloud does about your situation. That being said, we're all done here you three. I'll call you back down here in a month for a checkup. Other than that, you can all leave. I know none of you have any interest in staying here longer than need be."

Without as much as a mumble of thanks, the SOLDIER trio as well as their captors left the laboratory. Genesis, however, began to vocalize his complaints about not knowing anything, and the gunman he was ranting at merely shook his head. When their path led to an unfamiliar locker room, the trio cast their captors a wary look of curiosity.

"You three are about to meet some important people," the tiny General stated as he led the group to a series of stalls. "Appropriate attire is needed. Your respective changes of clothing are in the stalls. Genesis is on the far left, beside that one will be Angeal, and the one beside that is Sephiroth."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the new information, but said nothing. He was still frustrated with the events of the past week…well, months if he wanted to be fully honest. Nevertheless, he entered his designated stall and discovered quite a surprise awaiting him. Folded with neat, military precision was a pair of leather pants, a long leather coat with thick buckles, a black, sleeveless turtleneck, gloves, two belts and a single, silver pauldron. Once adorned in these familiar garments, as well as his cherished leather boots, Sephiroth left the stall.

He felt…he felt like himself again. Well, mostly.

The unfamiliar logo on the belt buckles and the wing pattern etched on the pauldron were slightly disconcerting. At least there was no gaudy scarf to wrap needlessly about his neck. Why anyone would wear anything that would give their opponent something to grab and use to strangle you with made little sense to him at all.

"We'll aren't you ravishing." Came Genesis' sarcastic drawl. "I almost forgot how you looked in leather."

Sephiroth quirked a brow at the auburn SOLDIER, whom he found wearing a similar outfit, except his coat was made of a faded-crimson leather, Vincent's scarf was wrapped around is throat, and Rapier hung at his hip. Why exactly had they given Genesis back his weapon?

"I never understood how you two tolerate wearing those coats all the time." Angeal said as he exited his own stall, both arms crossed. Minus the scarf, his uniform was identical to Zack's, including the oversized Buster Sword on his back.

"Some of us preferred to distinguish ourselves from the common lot," Genesis replied with a tilt of his chin.

"Indeed." Sephiroth murmured, though he was only half listening to the exchange. Apparently, Cloud decided to dress up for the occasion. It was a small change, but noticeable enough to the observant eye. His usual paudrons were replaced by a more ornamental set. The metal was thinner but of higher quality; the design emblazoned on the surface possessed a black glaze; two leather straps crossed over Cloud's chest, before encircling his waist where a weapon's harness was secured. First Tsurugi rested in the harness, easy to access at a moment's notice.

The tiny General cleared his throat and the room fell silent in response.

He motioned for the men to follow, and yet again, they trailed behind him. And it felt wrong. In more ways than one, too. Sephiroth was no longer the man in control. His rank and influence belonged to a bi-polar blond who he still suspected wanted to gut him like a fish. Was this how his men felt, following him? True, he was young but his renown as demon in battle often struck terror in more than just his enemies. Those wide-eyed recruits, pale and flustered in his presence…were they reluctant to follow the command of youngest General in ShinRa history but too afraid to do anything but obey?

No. He was Sephiroth! He knew no fear. He was nothing like his men if they followed him due to cowardice. They trusted him, right? They adored and admired his leadership and strength!

"Keep in line," Cloud's terse command broke Sephiroth from his musings. They all stood outside a pair of double doors…the kind that often led to gymnasiums. The blond pushed open the doors, and sound flooded from the room. It was animated chatter and laughter. Then, it trickled to a murmur as boots squeaked against the rubber floor in a rush of movement.

As the group entered the room, the silver General was faced with an almost familiar sight, one that tugged at his instincts as a SOLDIER.

Standing there, shoulder-to-shoulder, feet spread in a ready stance, were seven uniformed individuals. Six of which were men of various heights and builds, and one of which was a rather tall, muscular woman. All wore identical, sleek black uniforms with a single pauldron. The weapons on their person, however, however, varied greatly.

"At ease," Cloud said in clipped tones, and each of the soldiers relaxed, but they stayed in line. "In order, state your name and rank."

The woman spoke first, her features schooled into a no-nonsense expression.

"Carmen, Angel First."

Then the men did the same:

"Kunsel, Angel Second."

"Aron, Angel Third."

"Mathew, Angel Fourth."

"Donovan, Angel Fifth."

"Edge, Angel Sixth."

"Archer, Angel Seventh."

Sephiroth blinked. Did these people not have last names or was the tiny General stealing ideas from the Turks and forcing his 'Angels' to drop their surname for one reason or another? And why was only one of them—Kunsel was it?—wearing a helmet? He looked positively ridiculous…but, obviously, Sephiroth and his friends were not there to make commentary about their fashion sense.

Cloud nodded and motioned for Zack and Vincent to stand at his either side.

The room remained deathly quiet as everyone waited for the tiny General to speak.

"In the past six months, we have all suffered great losses." Cloud began, his voice dark with sorrow,"We have lost friends…family…lovers…children. Three of our own were reclaimed by the Lifestream, stolen away before their time. And in our mourning, we have forgotten to honor their loss in the customary way. In their death, those brave men allow us to only grow stronger, but we must first abandon our grief. So today, we shall honor their noble sacrifice by instating three new men among our ranks. Their faces may belong to those we thought gone from this world, because, in truth, they long since left us. But these men are here by the Planet's own will and thus, it is an honor to say: Welcome, Angels Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth."

The three addressed men stared at the blond with dumbfounded expression on their faces, at which, Cloud smirked. Sephiroth could practically see the scheming going on inside that manipulative head of his.

"After your wings emerge," the tiny General said over his shoulder at the trio,"you will be given a rank. Until then…" He turned back to his elite. "Resume your activities, Angels, though I do encourage you all to…give these men a proper welcome." Cloud waved his hand in a dismissive gesture before walking away, Zack and Vincent at his heels.

Confused at the sudden turn of events, Sephiroth caught Cloud by his shoulder and the blond stilled.

"Why?" That single word was worth a million questions.

"I told you, the treatment was only one of many things you must to guarantee your freedom and your life. This…choice was not mine. If it was, you would still be in your cell, not being given a chance to fight. I have no idea what will happen if you and your alternate self cross paths. But we will have to wait and see, yes?"

"Are we still prisoners?"

"Yes and no. You and your friends may go nowhere without a chaperone and your access within the building is strictly limited to barest essentials. But will you be sleeping in a cell, no, and you will be able to train and fight on a daily basis. Be glad. Many have not had such…an honor bestowed upon them." There was no mistaking the venom in Cloud's words. He was not happy.

"You have moved our quarters to the barracks, I presume?"

Cloud snorted with laughter, looking even less pleased than before,"No."

"Then where—?"

"My superiors declared that you three to be quartered with the three highest ranking military officials as a safety precaution. I think you can figure out the rest."

Sephiroth felt himself pale.

"For once, we are in agreement." Cloud stated, his tone grim. "Perhaps we can come to a truce." Then, he shook his shoulder free of the silver General's grasp and left the room, leaving the trio alone with his elite.

"Sephiroth?" He tilted his head at the sound of his name.

"I'm fine Genesis…merely thinking."

**A/N: (Did'ja enjoy? There is quite a bit of transitional stuff here and details that will need explaining. But if you have any confusion about the Angels, don't worry. Next chapter is dedicated to Cloud's elite soldiers and perhaps the issue of their living arrangements. Oh the chaos that will ensue!**

**Reviews are lovely. Thanks for reading!)**


	8. Strife

**A/N: **

Ah, the cursed writers block. It took waaaay to long to write this. But yeah~

Fanfiction is being so friggin picky!

It takes forever for me to even upload a fic, I can't edit my profile or update the poll.

-sigh-

Ah well…

Just as a random note: I'm almost to 10,000 profile hits, yay! I dunno why the fact is making me so happy, but it is. Hehe.

Enjoy and review please!

**Rating (chapter): **T+ (language, violence, fluff…)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Nor shall I . This is for fun.

**Words: **3,183

**Summary:** Gift for karupinsama: It was a twist of fate that no one expected, especially not the three men thrown from their world into its future. Watch as Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal learn the truth about themselves and their destiny.

**A twist of fate**

**By Catsitta**

**Part Eight: **Strife

It was an hour before Sephiroth began to form a migraine.

Already slightly on edge from the fact that Cloud decided to enlist him and his friends into his elite, and that he decided to dump the trio in the middle of them, his irritation and snappishness only grew worse. Most of the Angels were standoffish or aloof, apparently aware of the trio's story but not quite accepting. But one seemed damned determined to make friends.

Carmen, the Angel First.

She was tall for a woman, broad about the shoulders and well muscled. Her eyes were dark and her skinned webbed with scars, but the easy smile she wore seemed to mask all of it. Of course, Carmen was 'one-of –the-boys' it seemed and if it were not for the quality of her voice and the curves of her body, it would be easy enough to mistake her for a male. The way she walked, spoke and acted was typical of any SOLDIER Sephiroth had observed: Bold, confident and blunt. Carmen wasted no time with pretty words or a false pretense. What you saw was what you got.

And unfortunately, she was _chatty._

It was not as if she spoke of anything vaguely useful, being as Sephiroth and his friends were still 'probationary' and until they were full Angels, certain company secrets stayed that way. So, the silver General was forced to tolerate her insistent company as he watched his friends socialize. Yes, they had some difficulty with many of the men, but by the hours end, the worst of ice had melted.

Even Genesis, and his flash fire temper, had managed to win over some of the Angels. Angeal and his honorable, responsible ways always seemed to gain respect, but for Genesis… Sephiroth shook his head. Only one person spoke to him for more than a few words and that person would not shut up!

Broodingly, the silver General began to massage his temples, glaring at the little semi circle at the gym's center where his friends were mock sparring. After months without a blade in hand, it was no wonder the pair were taking things slow as they re-accustomed themselves with the feel and weight of their weapons.

His fingers twitched at the prospect of a good spar. How he longed to take up Masamune and allow her to taste freshly spilt blood. They were the perfect match: a blade and man had never before moved with such harmony…Well, except perhaps Cloud and First Tsurugi.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Carmen inquired after actually managing to remain quiet for more than five seconds. "Then again, I never supposed you would." She was idly cleaning her nails with a boot knife, grimacing occasionally when the point pricked the tender nail bed. "General Strife mentioned you had a dry sense of humor and would likely make some sort of remark if provoked…" The dark-eyed Angel shifted her hips in a distinctly female manner and quirked a brow. "Have you anything to say? Seriously, anything at all."

Sephiroth grimaced and let one, cat-like eye slide over to look at his persistent companion. Carmen was being obnoxious on purpose? Of course…just his luck. "I speak when I deem it necessary. Never anymore than need be." He informed her, and the Angel grinned prettily. What could he say? It had been a while since Sephiroth had even seen a woman, much less had one in bed. Even a loquacious female that stood nearly as tall as he and was giving him one hell of a migraine had a few redeeming qualities at the moment.

"Hm. You've such a pretty voice." Carmen crooned—likely, the first feminine remark she made since the start of the one-sided conversation.

The silver General grunted with annoyance. He had to admit, her attention was quickly becoming obnoxious once again. Which was odd, since, he had tolerated considerably more nonsense from women before getting drug into the future. Now, it seemed his patience for such foolishness had dropped.

"Carmen," Sephiroth was startled to hear Cloud actually laugh the name out affectionately, "silly girl. Get off of him." The Angel smirked at her General. Said General arched a brow a motioned with his wrist. Odd. He never noticed Cloud's return until the blond spoke.

"You just want him for yourself," the woman retorted with a toss of her head as she strutted away. If anything, her graceful, powerful—almost predatory stride—revealed that, beneath the silly façade, Carmen was very dangerous.

As the female Angel greeted her comrades, Sephiroth glanced at the tiny General beside him. All of humor had fled, leaving a dangerous ire that bespoke of his inner upset. Cloud gazed stormily towards the nine Angels before him, and for a moment, a series of emotions swirled in the mako-tainted depths of his eyes. Anger and uncertainty were amongst them. But as quickly as his barriers fell, they were up again, enveloping everything in ice.

"I expect that there will be no issues between you and my elite," Cloud said after a while,"These times we are in are riddled with enemies and danger, having discord in the ranks would be very…unpleasant."

Sephiroth blinked slowly, before responding in a low voice,"We are in agreement, _General_. I wish to give you no reason to distrust myself and my friends."

"See that you keep that mindset," Cloud motioned towards the silver General,"But, now, I must escort you to your new living arrangement."

He heard laughter. Sephiroth looked up, away from the blond, to see Genesis strike a cocky pose and shoot the gunman, Vincent, a lewd smile. The man actually flushed slightly, his human hand rising to touch the scarf around his neck. The red clad Commander grinned triumphantly as he fiddled with the matching cloth wrapped around his own throat. A crude gesture and a smirk later found the pair face-to-face—Vincent looking flustered and Genesis smug.

Someone whistled and few chuckled.

Apparently, his Commanders were making friends quicker than he had suspected.

"Done?" Cloud asked, breaking Sephiroth from his thoughts. A quick nod and a few long strides later, the silver General once again found himself alone…save for the blond leading the way. It was foolish, what he felt, and he was not quite sure of its name, but the emptiness and sense of loneliness that filled his chest was difficult to deny or ignore. Was it possible that Angeal and Genesis no longer needed him? Had they found others to replace the young General whom they claimed was their closest friend? And if so, why did it hurt?

Hell, why did anything hurt?

He was the Demon of Wutai, and nothing fazed him! He was strong, fearless and emotionless in the heat of battle. Yet…

Sephiroth found himself recoiling at his own doubts. Weakness was not something he tolerated, especially from himself. Thus, he straightened his shoulders and emptied his mind.

000X000

Genesis was feeling rather proud of himself.

Vincent Valentine, the third highest ranked official in the Neo ShinRa military, was utterly speechless. Ruby eyes dilated in response to his advances, one of many signs that the gunman was little more than a tiny bit interested. The red clad SOLDIER—er, correction, _Angel_—grinned devilishly. It waxed poetic, the way the other man flushed and tugged at his collar.

It had taken a few months and a little more than just a couple blatant suggestions, but apparently he had wormed his way into the indifferent gunman's heart…or, at least into his mind…Genesis was curious if the Wutaian-looking man ever touched himself with fantasies of them together playing through his thoughts.

No longer angry for the earlier deception and the confinement for many months, Genesis found himself with very clear, very narrowed thoughts. It had been too long since he had a man in his bed that it was almost impossible not to ravish the gunman where he stood. But, for all he was a passionate creature by nature, as redheads were prone to being, he was no exhibitionist. He would play and tease Vincent for the sake of satisfying his inner need for dramatics, but when it came to his partners and sex, he was very possessive. Some would even call him jealous.

After tonight, no one would be able to lay claim on the red-eyed gunman and Vincent would never wish to stray.

Not quite certain when his curiosity turned into a dangerous lust, Genesis began to formulate his plan. After all, they were going to be living together…at least until he and his friends earned the 'trust' of the higher ups.

"Genesis…" Vincent's voice was a low, husky growl that sent shivers up the auburn warrior's spine. "Release me this instant!" Genesis chuckled softly and untangled himself from his flushed quarry. The gunman did his best to maintain a cool, dignified aura, but after losing his composure before practically all the Angels, it was difficult for him to recover.

Archer, a sandy-haired teen with a high-tech crossbow hooked at his hip and a thick scar over one eye, let out yet another sharp whistle. He was apparently enjoying the show at Vincent's expense. Edge and Aron looked none too amused, and kept muttering about inappropriate conduct.

Genesis hummed softly, his hazel eyes focused on his captor.

It was only a matter of time, he told himself, before his pent up desires were at last realized and dealt with.

000X000

Angeal was not exactly certain what to think of his current scenario.

At his side was his cheerful lover, whom made no effort to hide his affections as he stroked the larger man's muscled arm. To the left, about ten feet, stood a small crowd around Genesis and Vincent as the auburn swordsman flirted shamelessly with the gunman. And just to his right, standing somewhat uncomfortably, was the helmeted Angel, Kunsel. So far, Angeal learned that he and Zack were close friends and went through the SOLDIER program together. Except, Zack rose in the ranks and became a First while Kunsel stayed, apparently happily, a Second.

"So it's true." Kunsel said after a drawn out pause. He lifted a gloved hand to scratch at the side of his helmet. "Man. Angeal Hewley, it's been years since I've seen you in the flesh. To think, I thought you were mean and scary when I was a kid."

"Why would you think that?"

The Angel shrugged,"Well, you were nice enough and all the SOLDIERs loved you and talked about how patient and strong you were. But you have to admit, a five foot five Cadet who's a little on the underweight side would find a bulky, First Class SOLDIER rather intimidating."

"I'm not that bulky…" Angeal grumbled, only to have Zack squeeze his arm and laugh.

"Yeah, you are, but in a good way." The raven-haired man stated.

"Can I ask a question?"

Zack grinned and nodded,"'Course yah can Kunsel."

The Angel fidgeted some and glanced at the door,"Is it true?"

"Huh?" Angeal and Zack both wore confused expressions.

"You know what I mean, Zack. The rumors about the Generals…are they true?"

"Always the gossip, eh?"

"Wasn't cold-blooded enough to be a Turk, but I do like to keep…informed."

"You know what, Kunsel…I don't really know." Zack admitted.

"Know what, exactly?" Angeal growled. He did not like the fact that his lover or his lover's friend would gossip about Sephiroth in front of him.

Kunsel shivered,"If Generals Sephiroth and Strife are…involved."

"From what I have observed, they hate each other." The bulky swordsman replied darkly.

"Awe, don't be a grump, 'Geal. C'mon, let's see if we can wipe that scowl off your face!" Zack chirped rather happily.

"But—"

"Not buts, 'Geal."

And for some reason, Angeal allowed himself to fall silent.

000X000

It was a bizarre but welcome relief to enter Cloud's quarters.

After so many months of whitewashed walls, seeing the soft pallet of earthy shades was enough to lift Sephirth's spirits some. The apartment was somewhat smaller than he expected, but the living room itself was bigger than his cell, and the kitchen alongside it was far from extravagant, but the way all the furniture was arranged, it all screamed 'spacious'.

Sephiroth tempted to lounge across the long, leather couch the moment he saw it, but he kept his movements conservative. He was a guest in this place, and Cloud did not strike him as the forgiving type in the least. So he followed quietly as the blond pointed out various features of the apartment, including the fact that there was only one bathroom, and it was adjacent the only bedroom.

As the tour ended, the tiny General motioned at the couch the silver-haired warrior had eyed earlier. "You'll sleep here. In the mornings, do as you will to prepare for a day of training. Because when I leave, so do you, and while I am not in the building, you will be one of the training facilities. Myself or another officer will escort you back here every evening. Any questions?"

"No."

"Good." Cloud caught him with a hard glare, but the expression did soften as he asked,"Your shoulder?"

"Fine."

"Tomorrow I will assist you in revealing your remaining wing…or wings as it may be."

And then, the blond was turning on his heel, putting as much distance between them as physically possible in as short a time as possible. It was almost as if he was pointedly forgetting about their exchange a week earlier…

Deciding to allow the past to remain in the past, Sephiroth shed his boots and armor.

He did not realize how quickly he would fall asleep once he laid out on Cloud's couch.

000X000

Blood pounded in his ears, his breathing came in short gasps, sweat poured down his skin…slick, hot…

And then, pain!

Cloud leapt away from Sephiroth after landing a glancing blow to the sliver General's bare shoulder. In an instinctual response, the wing hidden there emerged yet again. It was a sickening process, as skin ripped, muscle twisted, and bones cracked and contorted. There was less blood this time, but the feathered appendage lay weak against Sephiroth's back, shadowy feathers drifting to the floor.

Before he could catch his breath, Cloud was on top of him yet again, slashing wildly with First Tsurugi, giving Sephiroth no chance to catch his breath. The silver warrior leapt away, struggling to maintain his balance with the unfamiliar weight resting heavily between his shoulders.

Why in Gaia's name were his wings so difficult to summon?

Genesis and Angeal were already in the hospital wing, recovering from the stress their newfound appendages put upon their bodies. It had been rather chilling to watch Angeal's face contort with a million different emotions as two, brilliantly white wings broke free from beneath his skin. And Genesis, well, his single, and impressively large wing came as both a surprise to him as well as another reason to preen. His feathers were dark, like Sephiroth's, but when once saw them in the right light one would realize that they were actually a deep crimson.

Their battles had been awe inspiring, and proof of their legendary skills.

But now, Sephiroth was alone with Cloud yet again, fighting for his life.

It had to have been close to an hour of fighting before his first wing showed itself…what exactly was it going to take to make any others emerge? As the tiny General rushed him and sliced deeply into his lower back, Sephiroth wondered if he would survive long enough. Cloud seemed eager for blood. His tainted-blue eyes wide with the lust for combat.

Their blades crossed.

Their bodies pressed close.

And then, they were leaping apart, Sephiroth staggering despite his best efforts to show no weakness.

"It is not working." The silver General announced, lowering Masamune, which was a grave mistake. Cloud charged him and yet again lanced his shoulder with the fusion blade. Sephiroth's breath hitched. The tiny General twisted—an almost sadistic grin on his face. "Stop…" He growled and the blond dug the blade in deeper. Masamune quivered in his grasp as the pain emanating from his shoulder shot down through his arm, numbing his fingers.

"Why?" Cloud asked in a dangerous tone, his face mere inches away from Sephiroth's.

"You…you promised not to kill me."

"Did I?"

"Among other things."

Suddenly, the blade retreated and Sephiroth found himself swaying. When a calloused hand gripped his jaw and forced him to look down, the silver General saw a strange light in Cloud's eyes. Was it desire? Was it hate?

"I have an idea. Another possible…trigger."

Sephiroth grew still, not trusting himself to either move or speak.

Cloud sheathed is sword and ripped Masamune out of the silver warrior's grip, sending the blade skittering across the gymnasium floor. Before the silver General could protest, their lips were crashing together, hands tangled in Sephiroth's hair. Once again, he was not sure why Cloud felt compelled to kiss him, but he had come to suspect that fighting (of any kind) was a turn-on for the temperamental blond.

Unexpectedly, the tiny General forced his knee between his legs, pressing his upper-thigh against the larger male's crotch. It felt good. As did the way, Cloud tugged demandingly at his hair, nipping a little too harshly at his lips before plunging his tongue deep. The blond eventually broke for air so that he could litter blood-tinted kisses along the column of Sephiroth's throat. It was hard to not react to the pleasure his rough ministrations incited with him, because he found himself wanting to.

But that did not mean Sephiroth was going to stand there and let Cloud do as he pleased. Getting taken advantage of was not exactly high on his list of things he enjoyed. No matter how much the idea of sex was beginning to appeal to him, Sephiroth was not going to fall prey to primal desires and allow himself to be abused and used. A childhood spent in Hojo's care made him leery of such.

He shoved the smaller male away from him, and balled a fist, ready to knock the idiot's teeth from his mouth. Cloud stared up at him, his mouth swollen from kissing, and his skin flushed with arousal. The expression on his face told Sephiroth that he was not going to take no for an answer, and he took a step forwards…then, the damndest thing happened.

The whole room began to ripple and shake.

Cloud cried out, gripping his head…

What followed seemed almost in slow motion.

An explosion ripped through the building. The floor cracked, the ceiling began to collapse, and the far wall burst in a spray of concrete and steel. Neo was under attack. Sephiroth felt his wing retreat, melting away against his back as he shielded his face from flying debris. As the trembling of the building subsided, he willed Masamune to his hand and looked towards the broken wall.

Standing just outside, framed by the light, were three black clad figures with radiant, silver hair.

**A/N: (Yes, the infamous cliffhangers are back. But they are so fun to write and read (or is that just me?) . But yeah~ Review please! Feedback is uber important to me. )**


End file.
